Death's Master
by Titanomachy
Summary: A crossover between Supernatural and Harry Potter. Slash and Heterosexual pairings are observed in this story. Tolerance by readers are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. Please enjoy the story. Starts from Season 1 Episode 5: Bloody Mary. Supernatural and Harry Potter are owned by their respective creators. No profit was gained. Reviews Needed!
1. I: Bloody Mary and The Killing Curse

Death's Master

Supernatural x Harry Potter Crossover

Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

Summary: What will happen when Harry Potter, independent Hunter, saves both brothers after being weakened by Bloody Mary? Will they accept his companionship and help or strike on their own?

Note: Timeline has been altered to make both stories compatible

Chapter I: Bloody Mary and The Killing Curse

**Toledo, Ohio**

Lily Shoemaker stands in front of a bathroom mirror. She was dared by her three friends to chant Bloody Mary. Whilst chanting the other girls scare her by banging on the bathroom door. Steve Shoemaker, Lily's father, hushes them and requests that they be quiet.

"Kids, please be quiet. No need to be raucous here." Steve Shoemaker chided gently.

"Sorry Mr. Shoemaker." The girls replied

"No problem, just moderate your noise okay?" Steve asked the young girls.

"Sure Mr. Shoemaker." The replied in unison again.

Steve Shoemaker shook his head and returned to his bedroom as starts to notice that every time he passes by a mirror he saw a figure observing him. He shrugged it off and walks into the bathroom. Once he looked at the bathroom mirror his eyes started bleeding. It continued for minutes until what was left of the man was a body soaking in his own blood. Later that day, Donna Shoemaker, Steve's daughter found her father's body still lying in a pool of his own blood.

-Break-

"Sam! Wake Up!" Dean exclaimed, bringing his younger from an apparent nightmare.

Sam gasped, took a deep breath and sat up on his bed, his older brother looking at him with slight worry. Sam looked at his brother with slight blur in his vision due to sleep. Silence permeated for a minute or two and Sam asked.

"I was having a nightmare again, wasn't I?" Sam asked Dean, voice soft, and slightly wavering.

"Yeah another one, are you sure you're all right?" Dean asked Sam whilst giving his brother space.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean." Sam said, Dean just raised a skeptical eyebrow but did not push his brother further than what he is comfortable with. Sam sighed, whilst Dean returned to reading the newspaper that he is holding.

It has been almost a month when Jess was killed by Azazel, more known as Yellow-Eyed Bastard. Almost a month after Dean and Sam start on their quest of finding their father. Almost a month after Sam dropped out of Stanford to go hunting again, and now he has been having nightmares about the night Jess was killed.

"Sam? Are you alright? Stop spacing out Sammy." Dean said when he saw his brother spacing out by looking at the window of their rented motel room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean; at least I got some sleep…" Sam joked weakly and grinned at Dean who wasn't amused by the cheesiness of the joke.

"Damn Sammy, is it the time again?" Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Dean." Sam replied with a small smile.

"But you know we're going to have to talk about this." Looking at Sam while saying it, the he returned to reading the paper again.

"Are we here?" Sam asked, silently saying that branch of conversation is over.

"Yep, we're here. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean said looking at the windshield of the Impala.

Sam nodded then snatched the paper from Dean and looking at the encircled picture of Steve Shoemaker. Sam reading the news, details, obituaries, anything that will give them a hint of what they are facing right now.

"What do you think happened to this guy Dean?" Sam asked his older brother whilst scanning and filtering relevant information.

"I don't know Sammy, but that's we're here to find out. Come on let's go inside the hospital." Dean said before going out of the Impala, Sam falling into step beside his brother.

-Break-

Orion Black, yawned lightly as he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself. He would have Dobby made it for him, but it doesn't hurt to sneak into the kitchen to make your own and do not inform the house-elf about it. He casted a silent and wand-less tempus, noting that it is the 31st of July of 2013. It is his 33rd Birthday, yet he still look like a 25 year old. Guess it is not a joke that being Master of Death makes your immortal and forever youthful. He started working on a full English breakfast. Whilst working his breakfast he spaced out and remembered what had happened after the final battle in the second war against Voldemort. During that time he was the sole member of DA or Order member still fighting the good fight. The rest has been killed in the first waves against Hogwarts. 6th to 7th year students trained day and night during that school year to have a fighting chance against death eaters who are hell-bent to send Magical Britain into a Dark Age with a megalomania, hypocritical half-blood to lead them. He snorted at that irony. How the pure-blood movement was fooled by Tom Riddle will be forever the mystery to him. He remembered the dialogue between him and Tom before the battle and after the battle.

"Harry Potter, I do not know how you survive, but another killing curse will be sufficient, but that is too merciful for you. You will be main event after I punish those blood-traitors, the Malfoys." Voldemort sneered as he addressed Harry after physically manhandling him during their chase throughout Hogwarts.

"Such a pity you are Tom, a hypocritical, self-hating bastard like you should be put down like a rabid dog you are. After today, either one of us will live, If I die today, know that your Horcruxes have been destroyed, try creating more, you will die. At least when I face Death, I will not fear him like you do, but treat him as an old friend that will take me to my family that you destroyed." Harry told Tom face to face. What Tom did not expect is for Harry to spit at him. Seeing this opportunity, Harry apparated to the ruins of the Great Hall and mentally prepared himself for the duel to end the war once and for all.

Tom followed him, Deathstick in hand, and stood in front of his mortal enemy. He smirked evilly, knowing that he will win this fight.

"Goodbye Potter" Voldemort hissed out at him.

"Goodbye Tom" Potter hissed out in Parseltongue.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry Potter using Draco Malfoy's Hawthorne wand put everything he has on the disarming spell. He was prepared for oblivion when the unexpected occurred; the Killing Curse rebounded back to Voldemort and killed him, whilst the Deathstick was floating into the air heading into the direction of Harry who caught it expertly. He watched as Voldemort turns to ash as all of the Death Eaters linked to his Dark Mark fell to the ground dead along with their snake-faced bastard of a leader.

Harry, after catching the Elder Wand, watched in wonder as the remains of his Holly-Phoenix feather wand merged with the Elder Wand, becoming one wand. After the merging he felt to the ground intense pain coursing through his body, not even the Cruciatus from Voldemort felt like this. He started to know things, like spells, rituals, wards, and other magical knowledge thought lost for centuries. The wand depositing perhaps centuries of magical knowledge, From Voldemort, Albus, Grindelwald, and all those before them in his head. Another thing that is unknown to him however is that the pain was because his magical core started growing and growing until his magic deemed that the core is now suitable for his needs when it comes to casting spells. The last thought he has before darkness consumed him was that he might be able to see his family and friends again.

Harry woke up to a room blinding whiter, and realized he was in the Madame Pomfrey's House of Torture. He gingerly sat up and look beside the stand for his glasses since opening his eyes without them is migraine inducing. After feeling them and wearing them, he opened his eyes to see everything is blurred. He removed his glassed and to his surprise he can see clearly. No more of that tactical disadvantage. Next thing he searched for was his wand. He remembered that his own wand merged with the Elder Wand and did not believe it to be possible. He looked beside the table and saw the Elder Wand, 15 inches, Thestral Hair Core. Yet something was different in the look, it has darker lines running through it like vines, he picked it up to feel like his magic re-bonding with the wand and felt far better than his holly wand, This wand hybrid feels perfect to his magic and he was grateful. What is scary to think however, was the two other things beside the wand in the nightstand: The Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. He groaned when he saw that all three Hallows were in front of him. He picked up the cloak and put it around himself and sneaked out of the Infirmary, He put the ring into his right index finger, he is planning on hiding away the ring and cloak to a safe place, opting to stick to the wand due to it having its permanent allegiance to him by the nature of the merging with his phoenix wand. He went inside the Headmaster's office to talk to his former Headmaster and his friend: Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy! I hear you have defeated Tom, congratulations to you!" Albus exclaimed when he saw Harry enter his former office.

"Hey professor, sorry to disturb y—…" Harry started only to be cut off by Albus.

"Harry, I think you deserve to call me by my first name, you have earned not only my respect but the respect of the whole Magical Britain." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. How he does it Harry would never know.

"Sorry profe… Albus… Habits die hard. Anyway, I was looking for your counsel on a matter I have been pondering about." Harry automatically corrected himself after seeing Albus' pointed look at him.

"Yes Harry? What troubles you?" Albus asked his favourite student.

"I was hoping that after all the hub-hub has died down, I think I will live in the Muggle world and only return to this world during important events, any place you can suggest where I can lie low for a while and heal from the war?" Harry asked his old mentor.

"Harry, you have claimed the Potter, Black, and Peverell lordships correct?" asked by Albus to Harry.

"Yes. Even the Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults. The money I am gaining through investments will make sure that even I buy the penthouse suite of an extremely expensive hotel will not even make a slight dent on my inheritance. What about it?" Harry ranted but also asked curiously.

"There is a rest house that has been used by Snuffles when he escaped Azkaban all those years ago. I believe it is in Toledo, Ohio. It is simple Harry, friendly neighborhood, generally peaceful suburbs. You can use that as a method of hiding yourself and taking a well-earned break. Congratulations for those other inheritances Harry." Albus said to Harry.

"It's not like I wanted it in the first place but, thank you Albus, can I have your books in your private collection, and have a copy of your portrait? I want to have your counsel on things that I might encounter." Harry asked the aged Headmaster.

"Of course my boy, just ask Minerva to create a copy of my portrait, and the books are all yours Harry. I need to ask a favour from you though." Albus said to Harry, eyes twinkling on overdrive.

"Yes, what favour is it Albus?" Harry asked, giddy that he gets all the books, whilst curious as to what the old codger will request of him.

"Take my pensieve with you. Also, please summon Fawkes. You can summon Fawkes by just calling his name. Only you and I can call him by the way, but since I have passed on to my next great adventure you are now the only one who can call him." Albus' eyes are still twinkling like mad.

"Fawkes? I thought he left never to be se…" He never got to finished the sentence because the regal phoenix flashed in, circled for a bit and landed on Harry's shoulders rubbing his head to Harry cheek. Harry absentmindedly stroked the bird earning him a contented trill.

"Harry, I want you to bond with Fawkes." The headmaster shocking Harry, and making him look at Albus' portrait wide-eyed.

"No buts young man, Fawkes has agreed to it as well." Albus said when he saw Harry ready to say something.

"Thank you Fawkes for choosing me." Harry said to the regal phoenix humbly, earning him an appreciative trill from the bird.

"Now let us start ironing out your plans for a well-deserved sabbatical." the headmaster exclaimed.

After a few weeks, Harry left Magical Britain and settled in Toledo, Ohio. He changed his name to Orion Black as an added security and anonymity. Upon arriving he made quite an impression alright, making him groan in annoyance due to the number of stares he is acquiring. The stares are due to his car an ultra- rare green Lamborghini Veneno one of three in the world. Also, upon arriving in the states, he has become a sort of independent Hunter, only hunting when he feels like it. it also helped that Albus' private library is huge and has many information about the supernatural, add Albus's diary to all the books he found in Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's personal secret places and you have an extremely large fountain of information about Magic and the Supernatural. Since he has nothing better to do than sit in the house, use the duelling room that have 3 Hit-Wizard, and 3 Unspeakable level dueling dummies to keep his skill sharp and watching for Fawkes during his burning days, he bought a store lot besides a mirror shop and turned it into a bakery that has become well-known throughout Toledo, that he has to hire college students who are willing to work for him in the store. Most of his employees are female due to the simple fact that he is, simply put, beautiful. 6 ft, lean build, lithe muscles, shoulder length hair and the deepest set of emerald green eyes that one can find. A quick smile and short flirting he has a new employee. Problem is he is gay, at least he never have to reveal it to anyone yet.

The smell of burning bacon, snapped him back to reality and hurriedly try to save it but was too late. Even worse was when Dobby appeared and shooed him out of the kitchen much to his annoyance, and to Fawkes' amusement.

"Hmph, see how you like it when your grapes become nonexistent Fawkes." Harry grumbled moodily, earning him an indignant squawk and mock-glare from the Phoenix who is known to have a certain addiction to grapes. Harry smiled softly, enjoying ruffling Fawkes when it comes to his favourite food disappearing. He remembered fondly when he tried to escape the vindictive, yet gentle Dobby for some reason he has already forgotten, during the 'hunt' harry forgot about the anti-apparation wards he set up around the house and forgot to take it down to make his escape. When he saw Fawkes trilling merrily at this disheveled look, he bribed the phoenix a large of bowl of grapes to flash him to the restaurant. Fawkes agreed and flashed him to his shop, he forgot that Dobby can follow as well; he spent the next 15 minutes apologizing to Dobby about it and Dobby reversed the prank he done on Harry. When he apparated with Dobby back at his home, the phoenix keeps on nagging him to give his bowl of grapes and finally he relented. But after vanishing his grapes, Fawkes became monstrous and started chasing Harry around sometimes flying, sometimes through flame flashes. He was pecked until he returned his bowl which he did.

Harry smiled at that happy memory whilst eating breakfast. After eating breakfast he took a bath and prepared to go to work, hoping for less customers but knowing how famous his pastry and coffee shop is, it is impossible to not have less customers.

-Break-

Sam and Dean entered the hospital, and went straight to the morgue, intent on looking at Steve Shoemaker's lifeless body.

"Hey." Dean said to the Morgue technician

"Yes? Can I help you?" The technician asked the brothers.

"Yeah, we are the, uh, Med Students." Dean said to the technician, then look at Sam who nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, what was that again?"

"We are from Ohio State University; we talked to Dr. Feiklowicz on the phone yesterday. He was supposed to show to us the body of one Mr. Steve Shoemaker." Dean said, whilst Sam nodded in agreement to the cover story spun by his older brother.

"Well, I do apologize, he is his lunch." The assistant told them, smirking lightly for calling them on their bluff.

"Oh. Well, ah, well, you know it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" Dean asked, whilst Sam looked at the assistant again.

"Sorry, I can't. The Doc will be back in an hour, I'm sure you can wait for him if you want." The assistant told Dean with raised eyebrows.

"We have to wait for an hour? We've got to be back at Columbus by then." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, we have to be back at campus by then." Sam agreed with a soft voice, letting his brother handle the talking.

"Look, this paper is half our grade. So if you don't mind helping us…" Dean interjected after Sam, only to be rebutted by the assistant.

"No." The assistant interjected, whilst looking at Dean wearily.

Dean chuckled mirthlessly and turned to the side. Sam blinked and made up his mind and to prevent them from getting to trouble.

The assistant watched as Sam smiled down at him while pulling out his wallet, raising an eyebrow when Sam shifted through and pulled out a good amount of money. Dean blinked and looked at the assistant from over Sam's shoulder, frowning when he saw what his brother was doing. Sam looked at the assistant as he tossed the money on the desk, paying no attention when Dean scoffed, though the assistant looked at Dean before scooping the money up.

"Follow me." The assistant said smiling for getting a decent bribe to look at a body.

-Break-

"What's the official COD?" Sam asked the technician that gave them leeway to look at the body.

"Doc's not sure, hypothesized that it may be a massive stroke, maybe and aneurysm, Thrombocytopenia, or even Liver cancer; we are not sure yet unless we finish the lab tests." The assistant said looking up to Sam and Dean and observing them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confusion showing in his eyes.

"We are not ruling anything out yet until lab results come over here." The assistant said looking at Dean and Sam again.

"How about the eyes, what can cause something like that?" Sam asked, taking a look at Steve's eyes, all red.

"Capillaries can burst. I've seen a lot of bloodshot eyes on stroke victims." the assistant said looking at the corpse.

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked, looking at the assistant.

"That's a first for me. But hey, I'm not the doctor." The assistant said, smirking lightly.

"Hey, you think we could look at that police report? You know, for, uh, our paper." Dean said, looking from Sam to the assistant.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that…"the assistant said, smirking as he looked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, and handed him over a new batch of bribe. The assistant collected it and took the police report and showed it to the brothers to be purveyed and analyzed.

-Break-

Sam and Dean are exiting the hospital and walking towards to spot where they parked their Impala. Whilst walking they are discussing the events surrounding Steve's death.

"It may not be a supernatural death Dean. It might be some freak medical thing." Sam said to his brother, who in turn just rolled his eyes with regards to Sam's reasoning.

"How many times in Dad's long, varied, and supernatural career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked his brother who furrowed his brows in concentration thinking of a time that his Dad was wrong in the freak medical thing.

"Uh, almost never." admitted Sam, unable to find a memory about it.

"See? I'm right." Dean replied smugly.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam suggested. Dean just shook his head.

"Let's go eat first. I heard there is this awesome pastry shop that is affordable, yet totally delicious baked goods." Dean suggested to his younger brother. "Plus, I need a new cup of coffee."

"Sure let's go." Sam agreed.

-Break-

Orion entered the shop and started working in creating all the pastries that they sell. It is a good thing no one sees the magic happening behind the counter. It also helped that Orion is an excellent cook and baker, all those years preparing the Dursley's food has at least a positive impact on his skill set. His bakeshop opened a month after his arrival and a week after his first and so far his only hunt. He had destroyed an entire coven of vampires near Toledo, nipping a potential trouble in the bud. After opening his shop he has customers trying to have a taste of what he can bake and sell. After the first 3 days and thanks to word of mouth his customer base doubled, making his pastry shop a hit. After the first week some patrons suggest it will be best if his shop also served coffee, so the following week he made his own special brews of coffee and it was also a hit. Right now, his bake shop is must stop in the Toledo area. He also learned a lot from rumors thanking his observational capacity during his time at Hogwarts. Hearing the death of one of his patrons, Steve Shoemaker, and the mysterious circumstances surrounding it piqued his curiosity. But he will not interfere unless truly necessary. For now he will play a wait and see game.

-Break-

Dean and Sam whistled when they saw a 2013 Lamborghini Veneno and parked their Impala next to it because the side next to the Lambo was the only space available.

"Damn, someone's rich and spoiled eh Sam?" Dean asked his brother as they admire the car with Green and Silver perfectly mixed together.

"Yeah, wonder who owns it though. All of the cars I've seen here are of modest year and make." Sam said eyed the car appreciatively.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's go. I want to check out this place." Dean said walking towards the pastry shop, Sam following behind his brother mumbling about older brothers and love for pies.

Upon entrance to the place they were assaulted by the heavenly aroma of great coffee and delicious pastry. Sam found them a chair opposite the counter whilst Dean takes an order.

Dean getting behind in line was impressed on how homey the shop feels like, but cannot be sure why there is something off with the shop. Dean pushed the thought away thinking it may be due to his paranoia being a hunter. When it is time for him to order he was dumbstruck with the creature of beauty in front of him. 6'0 ft, cute, lean, deep emerald coloured eyes and damn sexy, Dean may be more partial to girls but does not mean he does not appreciate beauty when he sees one. He was more dumbstruck when he heard the person talk to him with a distinct British accent.

"Hullo. Welcome to the Marauder's Baker. I'm Orion; I will take on a guess that this is your first time here?" Orion asked Dean who is still looking dazed. This gave Orion to ogle the hunter unabashedly. Dean hearing a clearing of throat behind him snapped back to reality and look at Orion a little sheepishly. This made Orion chuckle with amusement at the hunter's antics.

"Sorry, I'll be having a single order of your special pie for the day, and a single order of Apple Tart with Caramel Ice Cream, oh and with two mugs of black coffee." Dean said his order whilst Orion punches his order.

"That will be $15." Orion said, Dean gave out a 20 and was given a 5 in change.

Dean returned to their table only to find out that Sam is reading the newspaper gathering info about the daughters.

"Hey Sam, do you get a feeling that something is off in this pastry shop?" Dean asked his brother, who nodded.

"Yes. What about it? It doesn't feel oppressing or wrong at all Dean" Sam said to his brother who just sighed.

Unknown to then Orion heard their conversation due to enhanced hearing brought about being Master of Death. Now everything falls to pieces, these two are hunters, brothers at that. He would keep a close eye on them while they stay here and assist on the sides if necessary.

The hunters' light lunch went smoothly, but when Dean asked a question that made Sam sigh in exasperation.

"Orion, do you know who owns the Lamborghini outside?" Dean asked Orion. In a few short moments Dean felt that he can trust this Orion character and this made him feel weary about him. How he managed to make someone, practically a stranger like him, feel at home and appear trustworthy enough to spill his secrets.

"Oh, that would be my car Dean." Orion enjoyed the dumbstruck expression on their faces when they heard it was his car.

"You're joking. You're just pulling my leg." Dean said incredulously.

"Then what is the symbol on the car keys that I am holding up?" Orion showed his car keys, sure enough there was a bull, the sign of Lamborghini.

"Holy crap, you're loaded and you work here?" Dean asked Orion, only to get smacked in the armed by Sam.

"I own the shop, I bake the goods and the brews are mine as well." Orion said before leaving them to their business.

-Break-

The drive towards the Shoemaker house was silent, and comfortable. Upon arriving they saw that all attendees of the funerals wear black, making Sam and Dean stick like a sore thumb among the throngs of people wearing black.

"We sure seem awfully underdressed eh Sam?" Dean asked his brother who simply nodded.

They slip away and make their way to the back hoping to question Donna.

As they arrive at the backyard, they asked a man to point them where the Shoemaker daughters are located and which one of them is Donna.

A man helpful pointed them to Donna and also introduced her friends to them.

"You must be Donna, correct?" asked Dean.

"Yeah." is the simple reply.

"Hi, uh – we're really sorry about your father" Sam said with little less conviction.

"Thank you." Although genuine, there was a laying suspicion in regards towards their real identity.

"Oh, I'm Sam, and this is Dean. We worked with your Dad." Sam informed the Shoemaker daughter.

"You did?" Donna asked with curiosity shining among her eyes.

"Yeah, we did work with your dad. But with this stroke and everything it's a shame really." Dean said shaking his head in sympathy.

Charlie, one of Donna's friends interrupted and said: "I don't think she really wants to talk about this."

Donna looked at her friend and shook her head and said "No it's okay." before turning to look at Sam and Dean.

Dean took over the questioning and asked Donna a few questions about his father's home-life, personality regarding with his daughters, basic info.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No." replied Donna. Lily having heard enough turned around and faced both hunters.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." Lily said to both hunters who raised an eyebrow, requesting for her to continue explaining her stance.

"Lily, don't say those things" Donna chided her sister.

"What?" Sam asked showing confusion about the situation.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna said apologetically to the brothers.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily told quietly so only those near her can hear what she said.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna said, shaking her head at her sister trying to encourage her not to blame herself.

At this point forward, Sam fell on one knee so that he is eye-level to Lily.

"Lily. Why would you say something like that?" Sam asked, moving closer and crouching down in front of Lily.

"Right before he died, I said it." Lily said, looking at Sam with guilt and shame swirling in her eyes.

"Said what?" Sam asked, eyebrows rising as he wondered what gave Lily the idea that she was the cause of her father's death.

"Bloody Mary. Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes. That's what she does." Lily said, Dean shifting beside Sam.

"That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna said, shaking her head.

"I think your sister's right Lily. There's no way it could've been Bloody Mary. I mean, your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked, trying to ease the young girls mind.

"No, I don't think so." Lily said, looking up at Dean, causing him to smile lightly.

After the questioning session, Dean and Sam entered the Shoemaker's residence and started investigating the place where Steve was killed. They were confronted by Charlie who was suspicious of their actions earlier; as a compromise Sam gave Charlie a piece of paper to her which was Sam's number written on them. Both brothers went to the library to search for facts surrounding the legend. As they were entering the parking lot of the library, Dean surmised what will be their goals in the library.

-Break-

"All right say, Bloody Mary is really haunting this town. There has to be some sort of proof, or information that shows Bloody Mary is real. For example: A local woman murdered nastily." Dean said to Sam as they are walking to the library.

"True, but a legend that is widespread, it will be difficult. I mean, there are like 50 variations to the story of this legend. From Mary being a witch, mutilated bride, and more macabre variations of the stories. There is also the part that she grants your wishes regardless of the laws of the universe as long as you have a pure soul." Sam said to his brother as they began to find them a seat that will be comfortable for both of them.

"All right, so what are we supposed to look for?" Dean asked his brother as soon as they have made themselves comfortable.

"Every version of the legend has one commonality, and that there is a woman named Mary that was murdered in front of a mirror. This narrows down our search pattern as we look previous newspaper articles regarding a Mary dying in front of a mirror. Let us see if we can find a Mary whose circumstances fit the legends to a tee." Sam said to his brother as the started moving to find archival copies of newspaper.

"This will be annoying." Dean whined to his brother.

"No it isn't. We just have to use –"Sam stopped mid rant because he saw that all personal computers are out of order somehow. Sam shook his head in amusement.

"I will take it back, this will really get annoying." Sam said in exasperation, whilst Dean rolled his eyes.

-Break-

On the other side of town, Charlie was having a conversation with her friend Jill through mobile phones discussing about the two hunter brothers.

"… I'm not sure, they were police men, or detectives, or something." said Charlie, showing her exasperation about the mysterious hunters.

"Regardless, whoever they were, they are cute." replied Jill, smiling dreamily on the imagination of feasting on the Winchester brothers.

"Jill" Charlie voiced her exasperation on how her friend was acting right now.

"You don't think so?" retorted Jill to her friend; she will not have the topic shot down.

"Yeah okay, they are cute. But you've got to think, do something really happened to Donna's dad?" Charlie conceded, but did not stop driving her point home to Jill.

"Maybe Lily is right, maybe Bloody Mary actually got him." Jill said in mock seriousness tone.

"Ha ha, very funny" replied Charlie, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Jill and Charlie continued to tease each other until Jill went to a bathroom mirror and called Bloody Mary thrice just to scare off Charlie. What happened next was expected; the spirit appeared and starts accusing Jill of killing a boy and promptly began liquefying Jill's eyes until she was dead and soaked in her own blood, at her bathroom.

-Break-

Sam's looks around and find Jessica's body stuck at the ceiling her stomach split open and she was being immolated. She kept asking Sam on why he let the Yellow-Eyes Bastard kill her. This goes on and on for a long time before finally he snaps awake, with his brother looking at him with amusement, but in his eyes he can see concern for him. They started on deliberating information they have gathered regarding murders, suicides, any nasty things happening to women in front of a mirror. The all found murders that happened in front of the mirror, but none of the victims have a name of Mary. Just as they were about to double check everything they have found, Sam received a phone call from an unknown number. Sam picked it up and a look of concern cross Sam's face.

-Break-

Dean, Sam, and Charlie were at a park in the city, with Dean sitting beside Charlie, Sam standing and looking at her, whilst Charlie cries as she retells everything that has happened last night.

"… They found her body in the bathroom, her – her eyes, they were gone." Charlie cries her heart out for the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry" offering a small consolation to the distraught young woman.

"And she did it; she called her name thrice in front of the bathroom mirror. I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that correct? I'm insane right?" Charlie babbled hysterically.

"No, you're not insane Charlie." Dean offered him a small smile.

"Oh God, I feel much worse now." Charlie's sarcasm is being prominent in this sentence earning two small chuckles of amusement from the brothers.

"Look Charlie, there is something happening here, something that cannot be explained by rational thoughts." Sam said, carefully phrasing his thought train.

"Yes, and we are going to need your help if we are going to stop it." Dean finished his brother's thought train for him.

They spent the next hour discussing plans on how to find answers in light of Jill's death. In the end they have decided to sneak in her room at night and search for clues there.

-Break-

Unbeknownst to the hunters, they are being watched by a specific bird of Red, Orange, Black, and Gold plumage and are being reported to the local hunter living in the area. The bird is disillusioned to anything non-magical. She left in flash of fire and transmitted everything she has heard and seen to her friend and companion. Upon seeing everything, the young British hunter decided to shadow them for their mission later and provide aid if necessary.

-Break-

When night fall, Orion silently apparated to where the brothers are; after taking notice on his surroundings, he let his magic spread across the house and see if there are anything remotely harmful to the brothers. It came a negative, but the tell-tale signs of something evil, and spiritual made Orion more convinced to keep watch of the boys, should they do something foolish.

-Break-

Charlie, Dean, and Sam, started investigating Jill's room using video cameras, EMF readers, Night-Vision Goggles, and other exotic tech that they could use. Sam after calibrating the camera went over to Jill's vanity mirror and started filming the mirror for any supernatural entities. When a sudden quandary hits him and muse it aloud.

"I do not get it, the first victim did not summon the spirit, yet the second one did. How the hell is choosing her victims?" mused aloud by Sam. It was Dean who answered

"Beats me Sammy." Sam shrugged his shoulders in response and closed Jill's closet and went over to the bathroom mirror, and films it. Sam saw something trickle down the mirror and called for Dean's attention.

"Dean! We have a black light with us correct?" Sam asked, Dean nodded and threw him the Black Light.

Sam extracted the mirror and place it upside down on Jill's bed and removes the covering and shines the black light only to find a set of hand-prints and a name: Gary Bryman.

After heading to the local library and learning that Gary was a hit and run accident victim whose perpetrator was Jill, Sam and Dean went to the Shoemaker's home and the same hand-prints appeared and the name Linda Shoemaker, who apparently died of overdose, yet Steve Shoemaker died, casting suspicions on how she died. Sam using his laptop broadened the search to a national level with only the filter that any woman named Mary who died in front of a mirror will only be shown. They then performed a profile on how Mary kills her victims. It uses the mirror as an absolute detector on what emotional baggage a person carries when looking at a mirror and kills anyone who has killed before, directly and indirectly. After finding the case of Mary Worthington who fits the circumstances they both consulted the detective who was assigned the case but was later turned cold case due to the suspect being unable to be apprehended. They asked for her mirror which the detective says has been returned to the family. The Winchesters visited Mary's family and was informed that the mirror has already been sold to an Antique store in Toledo, and both brothers have concluded that her spirit is tied to the mirror somehow, and wherever it goes, she goes with it. Sam receives a frantic call from Charlie and both sped up to get to her in time.

During school, Charlie confronted Donna about the legend her sister is talking about. Donna gets annoyed and starts chanting the name and left with a huff saying the Charlie is slowly going insane. Charlie, during her Physics class, saw the image of Mary and started being hysterical. She destroys anything that is reflective and breaks down in front of the class, she asked herself to be excused and immediately called Sam. There she was her frightened frame sitting on Sam's bed whilst both brothers are busy securing anything reflective to stop Mary from appearing. She then confessed about her past regarding an ex-boyfriend who has threatened to kill himself, should she break up with her. Dean points out that Mary is targeting Charlie by virtue of proxy. Sam clarifies to Dean that spirits only see Black or White no Grey. They finish up their plan and went to the antique store. On the way there Dean asked the important question:

"So who is going to summon her?" Dean asked to his brother.

"I will, she will be coming after me." Sam said, not shocking Dean, he knows Sam does not want to talk about it but he always hear Sam scream Jess' when he have nightmares about it.

Dean pulls over and started chewing his brother out like a pro while encouraging him to stop living in the past.

"Sam, you've got to stop, all those nightmares you have suffered since she died? It will kill you Sam. Stop living in the past, learn from the past but never forget all the memories you have of her while she was still alive. You have to let her go Sam; give her the rest she deserves. If you want to blame something, blame the thing that killed her. Hell, why don't you take a swing at me, I was the one who dragged you out, and left her to become vulnerable."

"I don't blame you." Sam said flatly.

"Then stop blaming yourself, because there is nothing you or I could have done." Dean said to his brother.

"I could have warned her." Sam said.

This confused Dean as to why Sam said he could have warned her. Dean has a sneaking suspicion that Sam has premonition in the form of dreams but he does not have proof yet. He will not push his brother though. He will tell it in his own time. The drive to the store was tense and awkward to say the least. They both entered the store and began looking for the mirror that houses Mary's spirit. They thought the mirror has already been sold but at the last minute they find it. Sam began chanting her name, after the third time he watched Mary's mirror steadily and waited for anything that will justify breaking the damn cursed mirror.

Outside, Dean tries to bluff at the police officers that have come to due to the silent alarm the owner has placed on the shop. Meanwhile Sam seeing Mary at the corner of his eye swung his crowbar and destroys the mirror, but Mary moves to another mirror and Sam smashes it again. He turns to her mirror but see that his reflection is distorted and started having trouble breathing whilst blood started to trickle from his eye. While Sam was writhing in agony his distorted reflection has kept on accusing him of what happened to Jess. Now the taunting became more personal and Sam fall to the ground until Dean's crowbar smashes through the mirror. He checks up on Sam only to be attacked by Mary again as she has already climbed out of her mirror frame and began targeting Sam and Dean, Dean unable to lift a mirror to force Mary to face her own reflection started to lose consciousness when he heard two words and a bright green bolt headed for the spirit of Mary:

"Avada Kedavra"

-Break-

Dean felt sore, his body, specifically his chest and head area are sore as hell. The last thing he remembered was being slowly executed by Mary and then a bright green bolt rushed towards Mary and she let out a shrill scream before he lost consciousness. Now he is somewhere other than the motel where they left Charlie off. He felt his surroundings and he made a number of observations:

He is lying in a comfortable bed.

He smells Bacon.

He smells Pie

He is definitely not in a motel

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he is in a relatively comfy room; he turned around and saw Sammy, sleeping rather peacefully on a bed besides his. Slowly sat up, and searched for his weapons, but could not find it anywhere not even in the nightstand drawers. Feeling vulnerable he silently padded the floor towards the bed where Sam is currently sleeping at.

"Sam, Sam, wake up!" Dean whispered frantically at his brother.

"…'lemme… 'lone... sleepy….sleep" mumbled Sam. Dean was shocked to find that Sam was sleeping comfortably right now.

"Sam, come on wake-up, we've got to get –"Dean was unable to finish when he heard a distinct British accent.

"I hope you slept well Dean" Dean spun around quickly and stood on a defensive posture. He was shocked to find the British owner of the pastry shop.

"What have you done to us? Where have you taken us? Where are our weapons?" Dean demanded to the young man in front of him.

"For what I have done, I have healed your injuries that you have sustained from the Bloody Mary Hunt and other hunts that you have been through. As to where you are now, you are at my house. As to where your weapons are, you will have them in your hands again once you leave my abode." Orion stated calmly, but inwardly he was cackling with mirth seeing how disoriented the older Winchester is, and if he admits it to himself it is kind of cute. He was snapped out of his reverie when Dean started talking again.

"How do you know we are hunters? Also, how did you know about the Bloody Mary case?" Dean asked tensely to this British man.

"Simple, I am a hunter, such as you. Although, the proper term for me is an Enthusiast Hunter, I only go to hunts if I am inclined to do the hunt in the first place. Before I forget; _Christo_. Satisfied now Dean?" Orion asked the older Winchester who only nodded in response.

"Great! Now come along, I've prepared breakfast; I'll wake your brother up in no time." Orion said padding towards Sam's bed. Once Orion got near Sam's bed he suddenly ripped the duvets off the bed making him laugh at Sam's squeal of surprise, not that Sam will admit squealing in the first place.

"Where am I? Where is Dean?" Sam asked somewhat nervously to the Brit once everything came to focus and found himself alone with the man.

"We are in my house, and your brother in the washroom. Come let's go downstairs and we can talk after breakfast. I am sure that you have a lot of questions." Orion added cheerfully. Sam just shook his head due to the weirdness of the situation.

After a few moments, Dean joined them at the table and marvelled at the small feast on the table. They were shook out of their stupor when they heard Orion's voice.

"Eat up; you two have been asleep for 2 days straight. You will need your fill." He then started piling food on his plate and started eating.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded; cautiously they filled their plate and eat, suppressing a moan of pleasure for eating such a delicious banquet, but their eyes gave them away and Orion's pride swelled. A chef only gets immense satisfaction knowing that those who eat their creations enjoy and savour it. After eating, Orion invited them to his study at the basement with the promise to awe them with the amount of books he has on his collection.

They went downstairs, and Dean heard Sam gasp because he too has been struck silent by the amount of tomes upon tomes of knowledge in the study.

"Take a seat." Orion offered them and they took a seat.

"I know you have questions, especially Dean. But first what do you remember during your attack at the antique store?" Orion asked them, Orion saw a little bit of tension coming from Sam, the tension when you are lying or hiding something. It seems that Sam is hiding something from his brother and will do to misdirect or outright lie to him. Orion did not use legilimency on Sam because he knows about the importance of secrets to a person. Dean on the other hand became tense, due to guilt, perhaps guilt for not coming on time to do anything to finish Mary; yes Orion thought that may be it.

"I remembered before I lost consciousness two words and a bolt of green light heading for Mary, I only understood the last word, which is Kadevra, Kadavra, Kadabra or something like that." Dean started whilst Sam looked questioningly to his brother who just shrugged at the silent question sent his way.

"What do you know about witches, Dean? Sam?" Orion asked again. He saw their bodies tense, it did not take a genius to see that the cogs are started working in both of their heads and started become cautious in answering him.

"People who sold their souls to demons so they can have abilities to bend reality, although the power they receive is less to what a demon can do. However, there are some witches who are self-taught and neutral in anything, but the chances of being a malevolent witch is high and thus it is doubtful if there are any witches who use their power with moderation. They use various tools to make their powers work noticeably, efficient, and effective." Sam answered, a textbook answer, not surprising from the Winchester Bookworm. Orion nodded at the very condensed yet accurate portrayal of witches in America. Orion then asked his final question.

"What is magic?" Orion asked.

Dean snorted at the question making Orion turned at him and raised an eyebrow silently asking 'What is so funny?'

"You don't expect us to believe that magic exist do you? The only 'magic' comes from demon pacts nothing more. If there any self-taught witches as Sam just explained, I bet they are relatively weak, and bleed like anything that breathes." Dean said decisively on the matter. Orion softly sighs at the proclamation, knowing that his revelation may make him a target for the brothers. He just turned and faced the youngest Winchester asking him his answer on the matter.

"What about you Sam, what is view or knowledge about magic?" Orion asked Sam who look pensive for a moment before answering

"Magic is a powerful supernatural force. The most common art of using magic are spells; which is, simply put, speaking words in a determined order, and often is associated with the symbols and/or rituals with the goal of achieving a supernatural effect." Sam answered, which made Orion smile a little bit at the explanation the younger, open minded Winchester provided. Orion drew out his wand, and immediately noticed the tensing of the brothers, knowing that they cannot face him without any weapons. Orion took pity on the Winchester brothers and pointed at the coffee table in front of them and transfigured it to an alchemical silver sword, after the sword he transfigured it to a lion cub before turning it back to a coffee table same as what they saw when they entered the room. Both brothers started backing away from Orion, glancing nervously at the door and the Brit.

Dean was starting to get trigger-itchy when the dots have been connected, every hunter instincts he has hone over the years are screaming at him to put a bullet between his eyes, yet with no weapons at all he has to make do. However, there is another part of him that this man is completely honest and trustworthy and that he made no such pacts with demons in order to get those powers that bend reality to his whims. But, it did not help in making him feel any easier, especially when he feel naked without his weapons.

Sam on the other hand, ever the scholar, was getting excited about the prospect learning something that at first started out as a simple hunt for Bloody Mary turned out to be far more interesting and if hunter instincts was right far more dangerous than an avenging spirit. Although, he also kicked up his alertness by a few notches making sure to observe any movements coming from the Brit but also maintaining a façade of being calm and collected in stressful situations. Orion noticed that they are subtle but not subtle enough, he was inwardly smiling at the reactions of the brothers when he transfigured the table to another object and then into a living object. He carried on with his explanation after making sure they have their rapt attention.

"Half a point to the younger Winchester. Sam you are right about the description of Magic to a point." Orion asked the younger man. Making the hunters look at him incredulously, but before Dean can fire off a scathing remark; Sam on the other hand, listened to Orion and absorbed information being dished out by the Brit.

"Magic, is a powerful supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at the fundamental levels. However, it has limits. One, it depends on how powerful the caster is. Two, the intent of the caster is the driving force that is fuels the spell. Finally, the nature of the target will have a sort of effect on the spell in which it was targeted with. The 'magic' you described is more of demon powers on a lesser extent. Magic on the other hand, is a biologically inherited trait. It stems from the so-called wizard-gene being the dominant gene during cell division. Simply put, no deals, no strings attached. The spell I used on Bloody Mary was the killing curse, now how did it managed to kill her? The killing curse is a spell that destroys the target's soul by ripping them away from this plane of existence, since vengeful spirits are just souls unable to pass on and do whatever they please to those who they think are a threat. That spell was also used as a form of euthanasia, since any human hit by it is like falling asleep after a long day's worth of work." Orion explained to Sam who is looking eager in knowing more information about topics that are obscure to hunters. Whilst Dean, having unable to lash out earlier finally took the silence as his chance and demanded an answer to his question of:

"What do you want?" Dean asked heatedly on the he-witch that was sitting in front of them.

"You're going out on a hunt after leaving Toledo?" asked by the Brit as answer to Dean's question.

"Yes, we will hunt again after leaving Toledo. Our items are at our motel room, but –"Sam answered before remembering that Charlie is staying in their motel room, it made his eyes widen in shock and made to leave when he was interrupted by the Orion.

"The one that is under your protection is with her relatives now. Don't worry about her so." Orion told the younger Winchester. This statement made Dean look at Orion suspiciously and asked him:

"How did you know, that we are hiding someone? How are we to know if she is really with her relatives?" Dean asked the Orion that has the gall to look sheepish, well cute looking in Dean's mind. Dean became aware of his stray thoughts shoved them out and narrowed his eyes at the he-witch believing that those stray thoughts are caused by some spell cast upon them by the Brit.

"I have someone that has been tasked of watching you and reporting your progress to me. Sorry about that, I thought that you might need help in dealing with this case, it seems I was right. And you can call her to confirm that she is indeed with her relatives." Orion told them sheepishly, enforcing his pout and puppy-dog eyes to both hunters making Sam chuckle but trying to hide it with a cough, whilst Dean looked a little flustered and little confused on why he was feeling that way when he looks at those deep emeralds. He pushed those thoughts away again and pressed Orion for answers and something to justify a bullet in-between his eyes.

"Who did you send to spy on us? Why did we not see your peeping Tom?" Dean demanded answers, and boy will he get them.

"Fawkes." said the Brit quite cheerfully.

Just then a flash of fire startled the hunters and face the fire only to gape at the magnificent beauty of the bird that has materialised from the flames.

"Guys, let me introduce to you, Fawkes, my familiar and friend, a phoenix." Orion said smugly, a smirk showing her enjoyed making the brothers dumbfounded. Dean looked sceptical; Sam looked in awe at the mythical creature in front of him. When the phoenix started to trill a joyous song, all their worries were washed away and replaced by a fulfilling sense of happiness and contentment.

After meeting Fawkes, Orion did all tests to prove that he is no demon, shape-shifter, or any other supernatural creatures both brothers can think of.

"Now that I have passed your test, I have a small proposition to both of you." Orion leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and hand clasped together.

"No, we do not deal with he-witches." Dean disagreed vehemently; he saw the look of hurt and rejection in eyes of the Brit but has masked it completely and efficiently after a few seconds. It did not help Dean that he felt a small pang of guilt hit him for addressing the Brit like that. Sam, on the other hand raised an eyebrow of curiosity. He read that phoenixes do not ally themselves with evil people and only shows itself to those who are worthy so he gave Orion's proposition a chance whilst also maintaining caution.

"Hear me out first. What I want is to accompany you both on your hunts across this country." Orion stated calmly after masking the hurt he felt after hearing Dean still did not trust him after doing all tests of a hunter to confirm he is indeed human or not. The statement garnered two different looks, a 'Do you think we're stupid to trust you?' look from Dean, and an 'Are you serious?' look from Sam.

"Yes I am serious. I will bring my own car if you want. Fawkes will be staying here, since he can flash to me anytime and anywhere. The pastry shop will continue to run and be operated thanks to the house-elves working for me. What say you?" Orion asked the hunters tentatively, steeling himself and strengthening his occlumency barriers in case he will be rejected by both brothers.

Dean and Sam had a silent conversation going between them. Dean looked like a bit put-out but he cannot resist those puppy-eyes of his brother. And it will be a good way to keep an eye on the green-eyed he-witch, to make sure he will die immediately if he will do something borderline dark. Sam smirked and answer for them.

"Yes, you can come with us. Carry your own weight though." Sam said to Orion. Orion sat there smiling softly, but being dumbstruck inside thinking that he might be rejected.

"But do not think I trust you Sabrina, I will keep a close eye on you. One wrong move: BANG! You will go down… permanently." Dean said venomously at the wizard. Dean felt a stronger pang of guilt and self-loathing when he saw the momentary crestfallen look at the British's face. _'Why do I feel like that when I see that hurt look in the eyes of the Brit? It feels much worse when Sam looks to me like that, and Sam is my brother!'_ Dean thought mentally. Sam rolled his eyes and smacked his brother in the head and asked when they can leave. Orion told them that everything of theirs has been fetched from the motel, and clarified that it was never opened when he saw Dean's pointed and suspicious look at him. He will get used to the suspicious nature of the hunter, he told himself that. They stayed there for a while talking, well it is mostly Sam and Orion exchanging information. They all retired for the rest of the day after lunch. Sam headed to the study, Dean opened up the large LED TV in the living room, whilst Hadrian finished brewing all of his essential potions during hunts.

The following morning, both hunters met at the front lawn of the property with Hadrian giving last-minute instructions to the house-elf Dobby. Sam on the other hand has seen an image of Jess in her nightgown before she disappeared. As they went to the garage where their car is placed, Dean saw the massive statues of warriors on the top of the roof of the house made of black marble for the first time and asked Orion a question:

"Hey Sabrina, why are there massive marble warrior statues on the roof of your house?" Dean asked the wizard that is heading towards his Lamborghini.

"It is a secret for now Blondie." said by the annoyed sorcerer to Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes and focused his glare at the sorcerer that is getting inside of his car and hoping it will turn him to ash. He was snapped out of his temper tantrum when the sorcerer yelled at him:

"Blondie, get inside of your Impala! We stop by Chicago; I have a surprise for both of you there." Their warlock companion smirked mischievously, earning nervous glance from Sam, and a suspicious and baleful look from Dean. Dean did not have the opportunity to retort because the Lamborghini was already outside the property and waiting for them at the end of the block. Having no choice but fight, tease/annoy/or irritate, the warlock at a later time, he went inside his baby and took off to the night on their way to Chicago.

-Break-


	2. II: The Silver Sword

Death's Master

Supernatural x Harry Potter Crossover

Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

Summary: Sam Winchester received a troubling e-mail, his college friend Becky informed him that his brother Zach has been arrested for the murder of her girlfriend. Will the Winchesters help her out or not?

Chapter II: The Silver Blade

**Previously:**

"_Blondie, get inside of your Impala! We stop by Chicago; I have a surprise for both of you there." Their warlock companion smirked mischievously, earning nervous glance from Sam, and a suspicious and baleful look from Dean. Dean did not have the opportunity to retort because the Lamborghini was already outside the property and waiting for them at the end of the block. Having no choice but fight, tease/annoy/or irritate, the warlock at a later time, he went inside his baby and took off to the night on their way to Chicago._

-Break-

"It's okay. It's okay. Relax." The officer said to the distraught girl.

The girl that is being comforted by the police officer shakily pointed at a room across the hall.

The office gave his nod of approval and S.W.A.T team moved to the room being pointed. They stormed down the door and saw a man trying to pry the door leading to the balcony open.

"Freeze! Don't move! Drop the knife now! Keep your hands where I can see them. I said DROP THE KNIFE! Hold it right there! Don't make any moves! Do it!" The officer barked his orders only to find a dead body that has the same build as the person their anonymous tip have given to them. He turned the body and saw Dean with a shotgun shell and imbedded at his heart and a missing arm.

-Break-

**A week earlier:**

After riding through the interstate on the way to the Windy City, they entered Chicago City before dawn and followed Orion through the city. Orion's car also did not help the laying low technique because it is being stared with looks ranging from Awe to Jealousy. After a few minutes of driving around the city, they stopped in front of the Four Season's Hotel. Harry parked in front with Dean's impala was right behind Orion's car. Orion got out and a valet was given the keys of the Lamborghini. Orion approached the Impala and said:

"Both of you get out of the Impala, a valet will park your car, besides mine." Orion said cheerfully to Dean who scoffed at the cheery attitude of the warlock and grudgingly got out of the Impala and let the valet park his car, but not before sending the valet with a look that says: 'One miniscule scratch, your hands are mine'. This made the valet gulp and nodded shakily. Sam asked the question that has been bugging their minds:

"Orion, why did you bring us here?" confused as to why Orion would lead them here at this expensive hotel, they cannot afford even a night in it. Orion's answer shook them to the core.

"Hmm? Oh! We are here because I own the place!" Orion said poker-faced when he did so. Unable to resist it anymore, he started laughing out loud at the boys' goldfish impersonation.

"You're joking Sabrina, you're pulling our leg." Dean said shakily at the warlock who is still laughing.

Orion shot him a glare and said: "I'm not pulling on your legs. I really own this place, come on let us go to the front desk."

The brothers walked dazedly with Orion towards the front desk. A woman was sitting there and having a conversation with a customer. Upon seeing them three, she held a hand up to signify to wait for a moment. After a few minutes she dropped the call and looked at them pointedly, her stare saying that say: 'What are you doing here? Should you stay at a motel downtown instead of dirtying the lobby?' Orion just smiled at her sarcastically. She finally spoke:

"Are you sure you are in the right place? You seem to be out of your league here." She said disdainfully at the trio, Orion held both the brother's hand to say that he got this. After assuring that the brothers won't do something stupid, Orion spoke.

"Where is the manager, I want to talk to him." Orion said with false warmth in his voice.

"The manager is too busy for you to bother him." The clerk said.

Using legilimency, he read the girl's mind and saw that she has an affair with the manager and that they sometimes use the penthouse suite as their home. He pulled out of her mind gently and put a fake smile in his face, but his eyes shows disgust that his personal suite was befouled by the idiots; someone is going to get fired tonight.

"I really must insist that I speak with the manager, it is of essence." Orion persisted with false warmth.

"Are all of you really deaf or dumb to understand that he is too busy to cater to your needs? Not that he will at all." The woman said getting annoyed by the trio.

"I really must insist, it will only take 5 minutes tops, I will make it worth your time miss." Orion said pulling a hundred from his wallet. He gave it to the lady who smiled at him falsely, and used the intercom to summon the manager of the hotel. After a few minutes the manager came out approaching the desk and smell faintly of scotch. Orion was displeased that the manager of his hotel was drinking on the job.

"Tracy, I was busy, why did you summon me here?" The manager asked with annoyance coating his words.

"Sorry Mark, but those three said it was important to talk to them. I am not sure why they want to talk to you it is obvious that they cannot aff –"The clerk, Tracy, said to the manager bluntly. But before she finished her sentence the manager clamped his hand on the girl's mouth and quietly ordered her to stay quiet because when the manager looked up to the three he saw Orion and paled dramatically like Death is coming for them, technically he is the Master of Death but they don't need to know that.

"So this is the welcome reception eh?" Orion said in a voice cold that makes you feel that the room's temperature fell by 10 degrees. They also managed to catch the attention of those near the front desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, it won't –"The manager tried to reason but was cut off again by Orion who raised his hand and commanding silence from the manager. With the same frigid voice he spoke:

"You, who drinks on the job and have an affair with Tracey here and using my penthouse suite to fornicate, well you know what will happen yes Mark?" Orion said with a smile that says 'dangerous' that made both the brothers shiver minutely. Before either of them started pointing fingers at each other, Orion spoke the magic words:

"You're both fired!" Orion exclaimed forcefully.

"Security, remove these ex-employee's from my hotel. Maintenance, please replace the master bedroom's bed and clean my suite. We shall head for the Dining Hall for breakfast." Orion commanded and they immediately complied not wanting to anger the owner. Orion turned to the brothers and nodded before guiding them to the Dining Hall where they had a hearty breakfast. After they have eaten their fill they went to the penthouse suite. Sam and Dean were in awe of the suite and were laughed at by the warlock. After settling down, they went to their respective rooms to sleep the rest of the morning.

-Break-

During their second stay at the hotel, the lack of any supernatural hunt was making Dean twitchy, thus when Orion found him during their second morning, Dean was plotting out their course and hopefully find something to hunt.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Davenport by lunch, go through Des Moines by afternoon, turn south, and then we stop over to Kansas City hopefully by midnight. After the bar –"Dean trailed off when he saw his brother who apparently is not paying attention to him but to his laptop. Unable to resist teasing Sam, Dean said:

"Sammy wears women's underwear." Dean teased his brother. The teasing earned an amused snort from Orion. Hearing this Dean looked up and saw that Orion is just wearing his sweatpants that rather lay loose around his hips showing his v-cut. Looking up he saw the chiselled, yet lithe muscles of Orion. He also noticed some scars that are visible in the morning light of Chicago. Dean shook his head when he started ogling Orion's body. _'Why the bloody hell am I ogling Sabrina's body?' _Dean thought ruefully. He was snapped back to reality when Sam answered him.

"I have been listening Dean, It is just that I am busy right now." Sam said not even looking up from the laptop. Dean bent over and saw that Sam is checking his e-mail account. He noticed that Orion moved from his room towards the loo. Hearing that the man was having a shower, Dean went back to paying his attention to what has made Sam occupied.

"Reading e-mails? E-mails from whom?" Dean asked his brother, not bothering to look at him and instead started plotting their course towards their next stop. Sam looked up from his laptop and answered his older brother's question.

"E-mails sent by my friends at Stanford." Sam answered shrugging lightly. Dean looked up and raised a curious eyebrow to his brother.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies Sam?" Dean asked Sam, sceptical that his friends will continue to send him e-mails after he dropped out.

"Why not?" Sam retorted to his brother's silent question of why he is still keeping contact with them.

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? Like, where have you been, what you are doing?" Dean asked Sam, cautious about Sam accidentally spilling information on what they are doing. Sam shrugged and answered his brother.

"I tell them, 'I have been on a road-trip with my older brother' or 'I tell them I needed some time after what happened to Jess.'" Sam said to his brother who nodded.

"So you are lying to them." Dean said nodding at understanding to his brother.

"No, I just don't tell them… everything." Sam said to his brother who looked at Sam with concern regarding about Jess' murder at the hands of Azazel.

"Yeah, that's called lying I mean, hey, man; I get it, telling the truth is far worse." Dean said to his brother. Sam just looked at Dean incredulously.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean shrugs at this question; Sam meanwhile, looks exasperated at his brother and asked his brother: "You're serious?" Dean just shrugs again and answers

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean said to his brother. They were interrupted by an accented voice.

"It is not healthy either. Don't heed some of Blondie's advice Sam, I will admit as your brother his word carries a great deal rather than me, but my advice for you is keep your friends, not cut off everybody off your life. Learn how to cut being personal and professional with them. Isolating yourself from anyone is dangerous, without someone to serve as an outlet; your pent-up emotions will slowly crack the bottle you have used to imprison those. Humans, by nature, are social creatures. Living like a wanderer is not a good life to lead. That's my two cents anyway." Orion said to Sam, who looked pensive after those choice words of advice from Orion. Dean on the other hand was ogling the body that was wet with water subtly, whilst paying a half-ear attention to what Orion was saying. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Ogling Sabrina? I'm way off my rockers now.'_ Dean thought mentally. Shrugging those thoughts to the back of his mind, he returned to the map he was working on. A few moments later Sam broke the companionable silence that was surrounding them.

"God…" Sam said.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked his brother standing up and making his way to his brother's side and looking at the e-mail that Sam was currently reading.

"This e-mail was from Rebecca Warren, one of my friends in Stanford." Sam said reading the e-mail thoroughly. Dean, the playboy he is, asked Sam:

"Is she hot?" asked Dean only to be ignored by his brother.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zach Warren. She says Zach's been charged with murder. He has been arrested for the murder of his girlfriend. Rebecca says he did not do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam said, shaking his head not believing that his friend can do such a thing. Suddenly, Dean took a jibe at his younger brother:

"Sam, what kind of people do you hang out with?" asked the older Winchester to the younger one, a jibe was also directed to Sam judging from the tone and phrasing of the remark. But, Sam decided to ignore the jab at him and answered:

"No, I know Zach, he is no killer." Sam defended his friend against his brother. Dean just held up both of his arms up to show mock-surrender and said:

"Maybe, you do not know him well enough Sammy." Dean said, ignoring the glare from his brother.

"There is a way to know is your friend is telling the truth Sam." Interjected Orion, Orion then threw a vial of clear liquid at Sam who looked at it curiously. It is clear and has the same consistency with water. Seeing his curiosity, Orion answered the silent question on both hunter's faces.

"That vial there is called Veritaserum." Orion said and was pleasantly surprised when Sam instantly translated the Latin name to English.

"Truth serum?" Sam asked the Brit whose answer is only a nod.

"Yes, that is the most powerful truth serum in the world, it forces the drinker to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. It is powerful, only need to take three drops before it will work. A sign that the intended is under the effect is the glazed look they will sport in their eyes." Orion explained the mechanics of the potion to the hunters. Sam looked at it with awe, while Dean looked at it sceptically, still not trusting the British warlock.

Orion saw the sceptical look that the older hunter was sporting; he expected this and prepared a demonstration. He called the manager he fired two nights ago and decided to use the potion on him by spiking his drink with it.

"I know it is too good to be true so I have arranged for a demonstration. Later today, the manager I fired two nights ago denied that he used my penthouse correct?" Orion asked the hunters who both nodded their heads in agreement. Orion took this as a sign to continue.

"I called him earlier, and decided to spike his drink with this. This potion is odourless and tasteless as well. So when he drinks it he will be under the potion for an hour at most or until I give him the antidote. The potion is also untraceable in lab results as well." Orion explained to the hunters who are wary of Orion spiking someone's drink. Dean voiced out his concern however.

"What if it killed him?" Dean asked the warlock. Orion just gives him a smile that made his heart flutter a bit.

"It won't, trust me at least this once." Orion said giving them a reassuring smile.

An hour later, the manager arrived at the penthouse and was seated comfortably on a chair. The Winchesters are seated next to each other pretending doing stuff, before Orion returned with the spiked drink. Orion offered it to the ex-manager who drank it in one breath. Both hunters saw the tell-tale glazed look on the manager's eyes. So far, so good for Orion, they both nodded to him and he started interrogation.

"What is your name?" Orion asked, opening his salvo of questions.

"Mark Darrah." answered by the man monotonous reply.

"Did you have an affair with a woman named Tracy and used my penthouse in one of your one-night stands?" Orion asked his second question.

"Yes." Shocking both Dean and Sam on how he answered the question that he denied yesterday.

"Do you regret it?" Orion asked the man again.

"No, it was fun being king of the hotel." came the reply, who shocked Dean and Sam again, no one answers like that if they want to get their job back.

"What is your purpose here?" asked Orion again.

"To become manager again." was the reply.

Orion then offered him a drink that has the antidote in it and let security escort Mark out of the building. After the demonstration, Orion looked at Sam and asked him a question.

"Sam do you want us to interview your friend under the effects of Veritaserum?" asked Orion. Sam just nodded. Dean seeing that he cannot win this decided not to stop at Kansas City but at St. Louis.

-Break-

Upon setting course, the trio packed their things. They met at the living room double checking everything they have. Orion has forgotten his battle robes at home and his sword Oni-Kiri. He decided to show the hunters a house-elf. Orion approached the hunters.

"Guys, I will finally show you what a house-elf look like alright? No grabbing for the gun Dean." Orion said and warned. Both hunters nodded at Orion.

"Dobby!" Orion called, a soft pop later the house-elf was standing there wearing a uniform with 5 crests sown to them.

"What does great Lord Peverell needed from Dobby?" Dobby asked formally, they are like this during when they are in public. Orion noted that both Sam and Dean look confused as to why he was addressed as Lord Peverell. Orion looked at them and his face sent a message loud and clear: 'Later.' Orion looked down to his friend and requested something.

"Dobby, would you please send my Battle gear here? I forgot it at home, same place." said elf bowed again and popped away. Orion gave a shrug at them. Moments later Dobby appeared with a trunk. Orion thanked Dobby and let him return to his duties as Head Elf. Before opening the trunk he has one more surprise for the Winchesters.

"Fawkes." Orion summoning the phoenix to him, seconds later the majestic phoenix appeared and circled above while trilling a song before landing on Orion's shoulder nipping at his ear fondly, and rubbed his head to Orion' cheek. Orion stroked the bird in the right place crooning in delight.

"Hey Fawkes, you okay?" Said bird trilled in the affirmative.

"Can you flash to me Oni-Kiri? I might need it sometime in the future." The phoenix trilled in affirmative and flashed away, a few seconds later a katana, dropped from the flash of flames that appeared above the living room. Orion gave a mental thank you to Fawkes using their mental link.

Both Winchesters looked at the katana that Orion was holding. Both were appreciative of the sheath holding the katana. However they were unprepared at the beauty of the katana when Orion unsheathed it. It was at least 82.36 cm in length, various runes that they have never seen before adorned the blade looking like and intricate design and the blade hums with palpable power due to the runes glowing slightly.

Orion sheathed the blade again and strapped it to his left waist. He noticed the look of the brothers and decided to explain the blade to them.

"It is 82.3456 cm, made of Alchemical Silver; runes of power adorn the blade. It is also imbibed with Basilisk venom as well. I will explain it all to you later. For now we must go." He opened his trunk and changed his gear, Perfect quality Basilisk and Dragon-hide vest, pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. He layered the leather underclothes with Goblin Steel, an extremely strong alloy made by the goblins that offer excellent and top notch protection. To top off his gear he put on a robe. Both brothers look at him with a hint of envy to swirling in their eyes. Orion just shrugged and used a glamour spell to make it look like normal casual clothes.

"Let's go shall we?" Orion asked both brothers who nodded and they went their way to St. Louis to investigate Sam's friend.

-Break-

After driving for hours, with just wee breaks and the occasional refuelling of their cars, they arrived in St. Louis the next morning. Orion quickly booked all of them in a hotel with two rooms, Sam and Dean bunking with each other, whilst Orion gets a solo room. He opened his laptop, thankful that he has found a way to stop the explosive effects of Magic and Technology being in the same spot in space at any given time. He started looking at the reports, Medical Reports, Case Files, Preliminary findings, Psychological report on Zach, and psychological profile of the unsub.

-Break-

Dean and Sam was in their room, both of them doing the same thing as the other man was doing as well.

"Do you know where your friend lives Sam?" Dean asked his baby brother.

"Nope, I am contacting her right now for information regarding her whereabouts." Sam said to his brother.

"Sam, are you sure that what is happening here a supernatural crime?" Dean asked his brother.

"If it is not, then you are free to leave Dean, we just have to wait until we are able to talk to Zach under the Veritaserum." Sam said to his brother hotly. Said brother just raised his hands in a sign of surrender and will not force the topic again.

Sam sighed and continued looking for information whilst waiting for a response.

-Break-

After receiving the address from Rebecca, the trio went to their respective cars and drove to where she lives.

Rebecca opened her door and was pleasantly surprised when Sam, his college buddy, was there.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Rebecca exclaimed happily. Sam wanting to tease her said:

"Well if it isn't Becky." Sam said in a complete poker-face.

"You know what you can do with that Becky crap." She retorted, they both smiled and hugged.

"I got your e-mail Becky." Sam said to his friend who sighed in resignation.

"I did not think you will drop by Sam." Becky said, relieved that her friend has visited her. Dean took this opportunity to introduce himself.

"Dean. I'm Sammy's older brother." Dean smiled his infamous smirk and extended his hand to the woman. Sam just groaned at his brother's tactless introduction. Orion, not wanting to be outdone introduced himself, but making sure that he uses his accent silkily.

"Hullo there, I'm Orion Potter. Sam's friend, I'm positively charmed to meet you milady." Orion introduced himself to the young woman using his prominent accent and surprised Rebecca by kissing the back of her hand like a proper English gentleman would have done. She blushed, a nice shade of purple and giggled a little bit. Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation to what the young lord has done. The three did not notice the slight nostril flare made by Dean.

"Anyway, I have indeed received your e-mail Becky and will help you and your brother to get out of this mess." Sam informed Rebecca. Said girl smiled in thanks for Sam and his trio. The foursome entered the house. Sam whilst walking was complimenting the kitchen. The trio learned that Rebecca was bunking with her parents and learned that said parents are coming home to be at Zach's trial. Rebecca offered them beer that Dean was about to take advantage of but was cut short by Sam.

"So tell us what really happened Becky." Sam requested the woman to recount what really happened during crime night.

"Well, um, Zach came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Here she stops and starts to sob, the trio waited patiently for her to continue her story.

"Sorry. Continuing on, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." Rebecca finished recounted what had happened to her brother sniffing and drying her tears away.

"You know, maybe we could take a look at the crime scene: Zach's home." Sam suggested tentatively to the distraught sister. Dean agreed to his brother's suggestion by nodding his head.

"Why? I mean what could you possibly do there that the other police officers have not yet done?" Rebecca asked the trio. Sam shrugged and bluffed his way to let her relent and agree to his suggestion.

"Well me, not much. Dean however, is a cop." Sam said making Dean chuckle at the bluff. Orion also interjected.

"If I may?" Orion interjected smoothly, all nodded for him to continue. Orion saw this and started laying out his plan.

"How about we split into two pairs, I'll take Sam, whilst Dean and Rebecca go to Zach's home. I'll be taking Sam to where your brother is kept away and ask him the details of what really happened during the night. It is difficult to come to a safe conclusion by not hearing both sides." Orion interjected smoothly.

"I doubt they will let you talk to my brother Orion." Rebecca pointed out at the flaw of his plan. Orion just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm the Commissioner of the London City police milady. I think I can throw my weight around for now.

"Really?" Rebecca asked the British, who just nodded in response.

"Yes, I am off-duty right now. Lucky I came upon the brothers during my stay in Chicago." On Rebecca's sceptical look on how the brothers knew the powerful man, Orion decided to elaborate his association with the brothers. "I owe Sam here a favour due to saving my arse when I was outnumbered in an alley in Chicago. After that incident I followed the brothers here in hopes to pay back the favour I owe them." Orion lied smoothly.

"The offer is nice guys, but I just – I don't know." Rebecca said unsure whether to accept the offer or not. Sam the appealed to her reason by pointing out that her brother did not do those things and that they will find out who did. Finally, Rebecca relented and agreed.

-Break-

They went outside the house. Rebecca looked at Orion's car in awe. Sam looked giddy because he was about to have a very luxurious ride. Dean looked jealous at his brother for being able to ride in that car.

"Okay, Sam will ride with me. Dean you and Rebecca go on to the crime scene and look at anything that they may have missed." Orion reminded them of the plan they have come up with. He received three nods in confirmation. He went to the driver's seat with Sam riding shotgun. They went to different directions, the sports car going to the police station, the Impala going to Zach's home.

-Break-

Sam and Harry entered the police station. On the way to reception, Orion informed Sam of what he will do at that station.

"Sam, I will do something that may disturb you alright? Try to keep an open mind about it okay?" Orion asked the human roadblock who nodded his head, curious on what Orion will do.

"Yes gentlemen? Can I help you?" The police manning the reception booth asked them.

"Imperio" Orion intoned verbally and wandlessly. Sam looked at Orion who shrugged, Sam then switched his look at the officer that became the target and looked at the glassy look in the eyes.

"You will give us visitor's passes and guide us to the cell where Zach Warren is detained and leave us there. After that you will return to your desk and you will forget everything about us." The officer nodded and did what he was told to do.

"What was that Orion?" Sam asked the warlock who shrugged and answered his question.

"The Imperious Curse is a spell that gives the caster complete and utter mind control on the subject to do his bidding. That is why I asked you to be open-minded about what I am about to do earlier." Orion explained in a hush voice, waiting for a tongue lashing courtesy of the younger Winchester. Sam's answer surprised him.

"Useful." Sam answered. Orion was surprised but did not show it outwardly.

"True, but it can be abused like everything that is related to magic." Orion answered wisely. "Besides time is of the essence, we cannot dawdle or skirt these kinds of things." Orion added as an afterthought. Sam just nodded and together they walked amicably in companionable silence. Upon their arrival at Zach's cell, Orion performed a surface scan using legilimency and found out that he is indeed innocent. Orion nodded at Sam and Sam looked for cameras that may record on what they are about to do. Seeing nothing Sam turned to Orion and gave him his nod, indicating that coast is clear.

Orion, seeing the affirmative thrown to him by Sam cast a silent Muffliato. This is to set up an illusion that they are just talking to Zach about mundane things.

"Zach Warren?" Orion asked earning an affirmative from the incarcerated man. Orion nodded at this.

"Want a beer?" Orion offered an open can that has been spiked with Veritaserum, Zach just shrugged and accepted. After drinking it Zach has the tell-tale look of a person under Veritaserum.

"What is your name?" Orion asked, Sam listening intently.

"Zach Warren." said by the man monotonously.

"Where were you during the night that your fiancé was murdered?" Orion asked again.

"I am with my sister drinking beer until late at night." again monotonously. Orion nodded.

"Did you kill your girlfriend, Emily?" Orion asked the man for the third time.

"No." answered the man simply. Orion and Sam nodded, now knowing that the man incarcerated is not guilty of murder. Orion let him drink the antidote, obliviated the man to forget knowing about them and putting him in a sleep spell that will last the whole day. Together they walked outside, intending to catch up to Dean and share their findings.

-Break-

The Impala stopped in front of Zach's home, the place is still wrapped up in police tape. Rebecca turned to Dean and asked him a question:

"You sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked the older Winchester nervously.

"Yeah, I'm an officer of the law." Dean said giving her a reassuring smile.

They walked over to the porch of the house and Dean entered the crime scene, he looked around and saw the wall smeared with blood. He noticed that Rebecca opted to stay on the porch. Dean looked at her curiously and asked her a question:

"You sure you want to be here? You can wait outside if you want." Dean asked and suggested to her. Rebecca shook her head and said:

"No, I want to help." she said resolutely. She steels herself and entered the house ducking through the police tape. Dean took this opportunity to gather information.

"So tell me what the police ha said." Dean suggested to her softly. Here, tears began to fall down as she revealed what was said to her by the investigating lawmen.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looks around the room and starts crying harder. "Oh, God…." Rebecca trailed off.

"Look Rebecca, if your brother is completely innocent of this, it means someone else has done this. Do you have any idea who that might be?" Dean asked her, slowly prodding her to answer his questions. Rebecca shook his head in the negative, but remembered something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed…" She trailed off, Dean nodded and went to the front door opening it and saw a dog barking frantically at their location. Rebecca approached the hunter and told her about said dog.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." She said. Dean nodded and went inside again. But before he got far, he heard a familiar engine and turned around and saw the warlock's car stopping in front of the property. Sam got out first looking smug, Dean don't know whether it is because of riding the car or having information that really pleased him. Next to come out was Orion who looked like the very thing that super models will kill for. The duo approached them and entered the house. Dean took the initiative.

"What happened at the police station?" Dean asked, Sam answered his question

"Becky's brother definitely did not commit the murder of Emily." here, Rebecca sighed in relief but was sceptical about the assumption.

"How do you know this Sam?" Rebecca asked. Orion interjected to make his commissioner bluff credible.

"I have training in Clinical, Abnormal, and Criminal Psychology Miss Warren. When I interviewed your brother, his body language contradicts the believed fact of those dunderheads that you call your police." Orion drawled, musing that his honorary godfather, Severus, will have a smirk of approval.

"Sorry, no offense meant." Rebecca apologised but was waved off by the 'commissioner'.

"Dean, what have you found about the perpetrator?" Sam asked his brother whilst looking at an old picture of them in Stanford.

"Brutal and barbaric, did not show any finesse, just raw rage." Dean explained, sounding like a real profiler now. "The dog outside was completely hysterical, barking like murder at this house." Dean added as an afterthought. This got Sam's attention.

"You know that animals have a good harp sense of the paranormal right?" Dean asked his brother who shrugged.

"Maybe Fido saw something." Dean conceded.

"Do you think this is up our alley?" Sam asked his brother who shook his head in the negative.

"Probably not, but let us check the tapes just to be sure." Dean said to his younger brother who nodded.

"Rebecca?" Dean called for the attention of said woman who approached them. "So the tape, you think maybe your lawyers can acquire them? I don't have enough pull to get them by myself you know." Dean informed her, this made Rebecca smile a little and looked a little sheepish.

"I've already got it. I didn't want say something in front of the cop." Dean laughs at her boldness. She continued: "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." she finished.

"All right then, let us return to your house." Dean said, all three of them agreed. Sam went straight to Orion's car, intending to make Dean jealous. Dean saw this and scoffed at his brother, who is grinning in triumph.

-Break-

At a street in St. Louis, a lone figure was sitting down a bench spying on the neighbourhood. He spotted a man and an Asian woman getting out of their abode. He watches intently at their interaction.

"I'll be home tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you." the man informed his wife, they kissed and the man went to his job. The figure observed the woman enter their house. Said figure's eyes turn silver for a brief moment before smirking malevolently. _'I'm going to have fun tonight' _the figure thought gleefully.

-Break-

Inside the Warren household's living room, the group are analysing the video tape that Rebecca has stolen from their lawyer.

"Here is when Zach enters the camera's range." Rebecca informed the hunters. And they finally saw it Zach entering his house.

"The timestamp says it is 22:04, 4 minutes after 10 pm. Rebecca, you did say that Emily's time of death is 22:30, correct?" Dean asked Rebecca who nodded her head.

"Our lawyers hired a video expert. Said expert said the video is 100% legitimate, no tampering whatsoever." Rebecca informed them. Sam and Orion noticed something on the tape and both looked at each other before nodding their heads. Sam provided the distraction whilst Orion searched his mind for any creature that shows a flaring of retinas when looking at a camera.

"Hey Becky, are your offers of beer still on the table?" Sam asked the woman who nodded her head.

"Great, we'll be taking advantage of that now." Sam said to Becky who nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Hey, maybe some sandwiches too?" She raised her eyebrows and said:

"What do you think this is? Hooters?" she replied sarcastically.

"I wish." Dean muttered and approached his brother. Orion still looked pensive, deducing what supernatural creature is the one plaguing St. Louis right now.

"What did you saw Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

"Watch this." Sam ordered his brother. Dean just shrugged as he waited for Sam to finish rewinding the video. He looks at the part in which Zach looks at the camera and Dean notices that his eyes are silver. This is when Sam stopped the video from playing.

"Maybe it is just camera flare." Dean said dismissively. Sam looked at his brother incredulously.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam said, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Right." Dean conceded.

"Doppelgänger maybe, I saw the dog earlier and judging by the way the dog barks like murder means that someone is impersonating Zach, someone looking like Zach, but not him at the same time." Sam explained.

"Correct, technical term is shape-shifter." Orion interjected. "It will then now explain on how Zach is at two places at the same time and place." added by the warlock as an afterthought.

-Break-

Back at the house down an unknown street. The man arrived at his home after his flight got cancelled the last minute.

"Honey, I'm home! Flight got cancelled the last minute; I called you earlier but did not pick up." The man told to his wife, hoping to coax her out of hiding. Slinging his briefcase at the nearby couch, he started looking for his wife.

"Lindsay?" He asked in which he received no response. "Lindsay?" The man asked again louder this time. He looked around and saw blood splattered at the wall, he panics and looked for his wife more hurriedly. "Lindsay!" He asks again, opening the door to his right, he saw his wife bound to a chair blood dripping down her face. He rushed to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Lindsay, it's me, okay?" The man said trying to assuage his wife. However, she is looking at him fearfully.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore! Leave me alone!" Her wife wailed to him. He is confused until he hears a rustling noise, looking to find out who did this to his wife, he looked around. He suddenly turned around and saw himself with silver eyes and sporting a malicious smirk. That was the last thing he saw before succumbing to darkness.

-Break-

The trio were at a local diner in 5:30 in the morning; Dean looks disgruntled, whilst Orion looks positively giddy and laughing at the state of Dean's mood. He thought that the dishevelled look by Dean is cute, but will not air it out even under the threat of torture.

"What are we doing awake and at a diner in 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked sarcastically at his brother

"I realized something from the video earlier. The killer went in, but not out." Sam said to his brother

"So he comes out of the back door?" Dean asked his brother leaning forward at the table and resting his head at his hand.

"Right, so there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam said to his brother who nodded in understanding. They left the diner and went to the Impala; Orion just left his Lambo at the hotel parking.

"It is because they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean asked and whined at the same time. They drove a short distance to Zach's place.

"Maybe he is just pushing you around Blondie." Orion exclaimed as they got out of the Impala. Dean shot him a glare and retorted.

"Shut up Sabrina, I just might tie you to the pole and torture you for your witchcraft." Dean threatened him. Orion just dismissed the threat and pushed the envelope further.

"I did not know that you, Dean, have a kink for bondage." Orion leered at Dean who blushed a faint shade of pink, thankfully, it is still dark so neither Sam nor Orion saw it. Sam rolled his eyes and returned their attention to the case.

"Look blood on the telephone pole." Sam said, both hunters looked at it. Orion scoured around using his enhanced seeker eyes and saw no blood beyond the pole. Suddenly a blaring ambulance drove past the property. The three exchanged glances and tailed the ambulance to its destination.

-Break-

The trio watched the proceedings, Dean interviewing the neighbour, Sam looks for a discernible trail, and Orion disillusioned himself and took a look at the man's head and found out that he is indeed innocent. This just strengthens his hypothesis that there is a shape-shifter prowling the neighbourhood. Orion is now more careful, even though shape-shifters cannot replicate magic from wizards, his muggle fighting skills can and he is extremely proficient in the muggle fighting arts. He increased his occlumency barriers to the max making sure that the shape-shifter cannot raid his real memories, only his fake ones that he has purposely left out of his mental shields. Upon finishing, he gently pulled his probe out and approached the brothers who are deducing on how the shifter is able to change from one place to another without leaving a solid trail. Unable to resist a pranking session, he spoke while disillusioned.

"If the trail is broken and shifters cannot fly, look down for the answer." Orion said distorting his voice like those being used by an Unspeakable. He was impressed by the reaction time of both brothers. Having pity on them he cancelled the illusion. He was enjoying the gobsmacked expression of the brothers when he slowly materialised in front of them.

"Don't do that Orion!" Sam scolded him. Orion just kept laughing is ass of. Dean was more miffed than Sam and said:

"Do THAT again and I will make sure you will have a new bullet wounds to show the world, wait you will be dead then." Dean said venomously at Orion. Orion quickly masked his hurt and nodded stiffly. Dean however felt his gut wrench. _'What the fuck? Oh crap, I've got to apologise to him later.'_ Dean thought.

"Let us check the sewers, I bet we can find clues on the whereabouts of the shifter." Orion suggested breaking the awkward and tense silence surrounding them.

-Break-

The trio went down the nearest manhole and looked around, both brothers using their flashlight. Orion, on the other hand, is using a conjured silver fire to look around. Both brothers shook their heads when they saw this, Orion just grinned at them unabashedly.

"I bet money this sewer passage runs by Zach's home too." Sam said earning two nods in agreement.

"Look at this, skin and blood. Like a snake during shedding or a crab during moulting." Orion observed looking at the pile of skin and pool of blood near him. Both brothers look disgusted, Orion however was already used to it. He already saw someone expelling their entrails, Orion just shrugged, earning a suspicious glance from Dean.

"You're not disgusted by this Sabrina?" Dean asked at the warlock who shook his head and answered that shock both Winchesters.

"I know a spell; it is simply called 'Entrails-Expelling Curse'. Go figure it out." Orion said to them, not bothering to look at them. Both bothers unconsciously bought an arm across their stomach, they just decided to drop it and continue their search for clues.

"A shape-shifter is not like those in movies who just shift from one person or creature to another, they are like snakes, shedding their skin once it outlives their usefulness and starts using another or creating one.

"That is just sick." Both brothers said, earning a musical laugh from Orion, making Dean's heart beat faster a bit.

-Break-

They are hanging by the Impala and looking at the weapons that are effective against shifters, when they received a call from Rebecca and ordered them to stop whatever they are doing because it will just have a negative effect on her brother's trial. After the call, Dean approached his brother to have a talk with him.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—"Dean trailed off when Sam finished his sentence for him.

"…if I was like you." Sam said.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." Dean said, throwing a gun at Sam; who just tucked it at the back of his jeans.

"Guys, I'll flash back to the hotel, I left Oni-Kiri at my car." Orion said. The brothers look at him weirdly after hearing him. Orion just smirked, time to flash like Fawkes, this is one of his ability he gained from having a phoenix animagus, fire flashing anywhere he goes, making anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards useless.

Both brothers looked dumbstruck as Orion was engulfed in flames but was surprised that he was not burning or screaming in pain, but laughing at them, they then saw him disappearing from sight. The brothers looked at the spot where the warlock stood.

"I'll never get used to the magic of Orion." Sam said shaking his head and heading towards the sewer, his brother beside him.

"I'll say with all of the freaky mumbo-jumbo, we will never get used to it." Dean said, ignoring Sam's frustrated look at him and descended the man-hole heading for the sewers. Unbeknownst to them, that their hunt will turn wacko after searching for the lair.

-Break-

Orion flashed to a secluded area of the parking lot and went straight to his car, with the shifter on the loose he casted the Flagrante curse on his car that is tied to his magical signature. He retrieved his Oni-Kiri, went to the secluded area again and flashed to where they have left them.

-Break-

Note: This scene happens concurrently when Orion is retrieving his katana and protecting his car and beyond that event.

"We're close to its lair Sam." Dean said. Sam looked at him sceptically.

"How certain are you Dean?" Sam asked his older brother who pointed something behind him.

"Because Sammy, there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Dean retorted.

Sam turns around and saw a fresh pile of skin and blood and was sickened by the sight.

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed disgusted. Sam turns around and saw the shifter behind his brother.

"Dean!" Sam warned, Dean turns around and gets sucker punched at the stomach. Dean falls to the ground, grunting in pain while the shifter runs away. Sam shoots at it, he missed. He checks on his brother.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean wheezed out. Sam helped his brother stand up and followed the shifter. Once they are outside they looked around.

"Alright, let us split up." Dean suggested, Sam nodding in agreement.

"Let us meet, at the other side." Sam answered and they went to separate ways.

Sam after searching the entire alleyway and block did not see the shifter being in the open. He waited around for a little bit for Dean.

"Hey Sam, do you have anything on the bastard?" Sam turned around and saw his brother.

"No, he's gone. Let us go back to the car" Sam suggested and Dean nodded. Dean stops and let a passing car by. Dean's eyes turned silver before returning to the normal hazel-green.

-Break-

Sam woke up after being manhandled by the shifter. He looked around and started working on a way to break his ropes but fails.

"Damn it." Sam said frustrated. He hears a roaring fire and heard a familiar accented voice ranting.

"Great, just great, leave the Winchesters alone for 5 minutes you will find them tied up and in a messy situation…" Sam hears Orion ranting and raving. He is gladdened by the appearance of the Brit and hears him coming near his location.

"Look Sam, if you and your dunderhead of a brother will get tied up every time I leave you two alone, say it to me so I won't be so disgruntled chasing around the sewers and tracking your location using magic after your Impala disappeared okay?" Orion ranted to him. Sam got a good look at his wand. Orion followed his gaze and saw Sam's curious look at his foci. Orion chuckled and informed him of the wand's properties.

"18 inches, Elder and Holly wood, Phoenix Tail and Thestral Tail hair cores." No weaknesses in any branch of magic, but extremely powerful in Defence, Dark Arts, Warding, Healing, and Cruse-Breaking." Orion stated to Sam who just nodded. Sam saw Orion point it to the rope binding him and heard Orion mutter a spell.

"Diffindo" Sam felt the ropes release his limbs. He started stretching and letting blood back to those parts that has been deprived of oxygen.

"Where's Blondie?" Orion asked. Suddenly a curse made its way known to them.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed a little groggily.

"Oh hey Blondie! Enjoying your captivity?" Orion asked Dean who glared at him.

"Sam, get me out of this." Dean said to his brother who was snickering at his misfortune. Orion pointed the Elder Wand on the ropes binding Dean and inwardly enjoyed his horrified look. Another opportunity passed by to do pranks, and Orion being the son, godson, and nephew of the Marauders did not let the chance pass up, he diverted his wand at Dean's head, making both brothers tense. Orion then transfigured Dean to a dirty blonde mouse with green eyes. The mouse glared at Orion and crossed his two small arms. Sam seeing this just laughed. Orion transfigured Dean back to his normal form and ducked behind Sam.

"I'll get you for this Sabrina." Orion just laughed, making Dean wanting to see that smile and hear that laugh every time. He also thought that he was already forgiven about his comment earlier and forgo any scathing remarks he might say for being a mouse.

"Back to business, Blondie your Impala was carjacked by the shifter and kidnapped Sam. We need to find the most probable location the shifter will go to. A shifter knows the memory of whoever they are impersonating." Orion said in a business like tone. He undid the glamour on his armour and strapped Oni-Kiri at his side.

"She might be going to Rebecca, but we cannot go there in time." Sam said nervous on what fake Dean will do to her.

"Alright, both of you hold on to my arms, I will flash us to a discrete place near her home. Hopefully your bastard version has not yet done any damage yet Blondie." Orion said gruffly. Sam instantly grabbed his arm. Seeing Dean hesitate, Orion grabbed his arm and flashed them to Rebecca's place, ignoring Dean's indignant squeals.

-Break-

Orion and the brothers flashed to an insignificant alleyway and looked around. Seeing that they are half a block from Rebecca's house they started running towards it.

"We have no weapons! It is in the Impala!" Dean complained, Orion just glared at him and said:

"How about the wizard here, with an alchemical silver sword, and a wand to boot ring any bells Blondie?" Orion pointed himself. Before Dean could interrupt him Orion started laying out their plan.

"Dean you go and retrieve your Impala. Sam you go to the nearest payphone and put out an APB on Dean." Orion just ignored the spluttering of the older hunter. "Direct them to Rebecca's place. I will go and kill the bastard by plunging the sword to his chest." Orion stated. Sam nodded at the sound plan. Dean pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"He will be able to see you Sabrina, you have a very distinct robes and an ancient katana to boot." Dean pointed out. Orion just smirked at him and withdrew his wand from the holster.

"Why Blondie, I did not know you care for me so, I might start to think you have a crush on me." Orion leered at him but laughing at his indignant look and mumbled complaints.

"Seriously, I'll just use an extremely powerful disillusionment charm, silencing charm, and scent-hiding charm. After I am done, I'll be the perfect model of a ghost." Orion said to the brothers.

As they approach Rebecca's home they hear the screams of Rebecca, hoping that they are not to late they enacted their plan. Sam went to a nearby phone booth and called 911 and directed them to Rebecca's place, Dean started to pick the lock of the trunk of the Impala, with the intent to be the one who kills the bastard. He successfully does so and retrieved a shotgun with a silver bullet loaded into it. He knocks down the front door and went upstairs. He saw his doppelgänger and tried to sneak upon him only to be pierced near his kidney. He dropped the shotgun and clutched his wound; he saw the shifter nearing him, intending to finish him when he saw Orion appear and swung his katana upward completely removing the shifter's arm, the shifter started howling in pain and convulsing. Seeing this, Dean took the chance and aimed the shotgun at the shifter and fired a silver deer slug at the shifter's heart.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Orion. Dean looked at him incredulously, only to get a shrug in return.

"Let us see that wound." Orion said, ignoring Dean's protest.

"The wound is almost near your kidney, if you were stabbed at the kidney you will be most likely dead right now." Orion said with a no-nonsense tone that made Dean respond with a suffering sigh.

"I can close the wound but the wound is deep, you will have to rest a few days, you will be sore the entire week." Orion commented, he withdrew his wand and started encircling the wound anti-clockwise.

"Vulnera Sanentur" Orion intoned, earning a surprise gasp from Dean who looked at his blood pool slowly retreating to the wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur" Orion intoned again, watching in satisfaction as the wound knits together.

"Vulnera Sanentur" Orion intoned for the last time, watching as the spell finished knitting the wound together. Dean looked at Orion with awe due to what he has done.

"Thanks." Dean said honestly. Orion hid his surprised well and accepted the hunter's thanks with a nod.

"There you will be sore for a week and sporting a scar before it will fade within 3 weeks' time." Orion said, helping the older Winchester up and walking down the hallway towards the front doors. Dean asked Orion.

"What happened to the girl?" Dean asked Orion who just lifted Dean's arm and slung it over his head steadying him whilst walking.

"I put her into a deep sleep that will kick in once she points this room; she will wake up tomorrow lunch, hopefully in a hospital." Orion said.

"Where are my baby's keys?" Dean asked trying to break from Orion only to be stopped by a piercing glare. Orion raised his free hand and the key flew to his waiting hand.

"There, happy now? Let us go before the police arrive and cuff our respective arse." Orion said to the older hunter who nodded.

Once they were outside Sam guided his brother to the backseat after receiving 'I'll explain later' look from Orion. Orion then took the driver's seat and drove them skillfully at the hotel for a deserved rest.

-Break-

"Sorry Sam." Dean said to his brother who was startled by it.

"About what Dean?" Sam asked his brother, curious as to why he asked for his apology.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College" Dean explained. Sam now understanding why his brother is asking for his forgiveness nodded and answered:

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." Sam said trying to assuage his brother's concern.

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak." Dean said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam answers sarcastically.

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way." Dean said earning a laugh from Sam.

"Yeah, I know you are." agreed Sam to his brother's observation.

"You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean said changing subject. Sam who did follow his brother's thought trained asked:

"Miss what?" Sam asked.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean answered jokingly; they both share a smile and continued to drive off, with Orion's car following behind them.

-Break-


	3. III: Bug Problem in the Sooner State

Death's Master

Supernatural x Harry Potter Crossover

Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

Summary: A rather freaky death happened in one of the construction sites in Oklahoma. Will the trio be able to find what is wrong before they are snuffed out?

Chapter III: Bug Problem in the Sooner State

**Previously:**

"_You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean said changing subject. Sam who did follow his brother's thought trained asked:_

"_Miss what?" Sam asked._

"_How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean answered jokingly; they both share a smile and continued to drive off, with Orion's car following behind them._

-Break-

**Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, United States of America**

A construction site is busy finishing the luxury home complex in time.

"Man, these are some houses isn't it? I would have liked to live here." said Travis Weaver, an employee of the construction company, to his friend Dustin Burwash a friend and fellow co-worker.

"Yeah, too bad we cannot afford it." said Dustin while looking around the complex.

"Yeah, you're right. This neighbourhood will be damn expensive when it's done." Travis said, conceding to the point established by Dustin.

"No, this place is perfect." Travis smacks at a mosquito that draped on his neck. "Except for the mosquitoes." he added as an afterthought. He then hears Dustin's scream for help. He turns around and saw that his friend has fallen through a manhole.

"Dustin?" asked Travis to his friend who is obviously injured by the fall.

"Travis, help me! I'm trapped! I've also broken my ankle from the fall." Dustin said to his friend who nodded his head.

"Alright, wait a moment, I'll get some rope." Travis said to his friend. He then stood up and rushed to his truck to get some rope strong enough to support his friend's weight.

Dustin on the other hand, is clutching his broken ankle, breathing heavily. He then hears sounds of clacking mandibles and turns around nervously and saw thousands of beetles inside the walls of the hole, some of which landed on his hand. He brushes them off frantically but more and more beetles are converging on his spot.

"Oh God!" Dustin screams in fright.

Travis returns to the hole hearing Dustin's screams as he approached it.

"Travis! Help me!" Dustin screams in fright. This made Travis run to the hole what he saw inside the hole made him sick, thousands of insects are attacking Dustin. He starts unwinding the rope while Dustin continues to scream for help. Dustin never got the chance to talk again when the beetles entered his ear, mouth and nose. Travis unwinds the rope and flashed his light again where Dustin is. What he saw was the body of Dustin covered in beetles with blood running down his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth.

-Break-

**Bar, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Sam was reading the newspaper, looking for possible hunts for them. They have arrived in Oklahoma City after taking care of the Hookman, Jacob Karns, in Iowa. That was another successful string of hunts. The brothers were all alone in the hunts for months after the shifter because Orion decided to go to Florida to relax and have fun. Orion did invite both brothers but was politely turned down by Sam, and turned down bluntly by Dean. Now, they are meeting in Oklahoma City to find a new hunt.

Sam was snapped out of his concentration when a familiar car honked its horns at him. The drive stepped out and shook Sam's hand.

"Hey Sam, where is the 'Blondie: The Insufferable Dunderhead'?" Orion asked Sam who just laughed out loud at the modified nickname given by the warlock.

"Inside the bar, conning at the poker table or just downright shamelessly flirting with women. I don't know why but I get a feeling that Dean is not really straight." Sam said to Orion who laughed but filed the information later for potential blackmail use. It really is fun to have an organized mind.

"What have you got Sam?" asked the Brit, changing subjects.

"A man here, Dustin Burwash, died at a construction site…" Sam said but was cut off by Dean laughing. Both hunters look at him and saw him waving a wad of cash in the air.

"You do realize that we can get day jobs once in a while right Dean?" Sam asked his brother who just shook his head and said:

"Hunting's our day job Sammy. The problem is; the pay is crap. Sabrina." Dean explained to his brother whilst also acknowledging the presence of the foreign hunter.

"Dunderhead." Orion acknowledged the older Winchester and nodded slightly, almost mockingly.

"True, but hustling pool, credit card scams? It is not the most honorable thing in the world Dean." chided his brother but also accepting the fact that the job has poor pay.

"Well, let's see honest." Here Dean holds out one hand. "Fun and Easy" Dean continued, holding out the other hand. He then mimicked a scale and made sure that the scale holding 'Fun and Easy' outweighs honest. "It's no contest Sammy. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do.

Orion seeing that the brothers may engage in another argument decided to intervene now.

"Enough! Both of you, Sam you were saying something about this Dustin who died at the construction site? What is special about his death that warrants a hunter's time?" Orion asked, steering the conversation away on mutual grounds.

"Yup, article said that Dustin, an employee of the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company, died at Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. Preliminary Medical Reports made by the coroner has stated that victim has suffered a lethal attack of Creutzfeldt-Jakob." Sam said earning a confused look from Dean and a contemplative frown from Orion.

"What is Creutzfeldt-Jakob Sam?" asked Dean. It was Orion who answered him.

"Human mad-cow disease, Dunderhead." Orion answered. "But it does not act this fast, not to my knowledge. I doubt that he is having dementia, personality changes, hallucinations, speech problems, ataxia and other symptoms during work." Orion continued babbling about the disease, getting him looks from the brothers. Sam looking at him with new found curiosity, whilst Dean has already stopped following Orion's thought train and look at him blankly, seeing this Orion stopped and look at them and asked a question.

"What?" Orion asked the brothers.

"You know of the disease?" Sam asked, Orion nodded and explained

"I have a Degree in Medicine and a license. I received that after studying from Hopkins in Maryland four years after I have migrated here. That means I can practice medicine anywhere here in the States." Orion explained earning nods from a surprised Sam and Dean.

"Now Creutzfeldt-Jakob is a degenerative neurological disorder that is a result of an infectious protein called a 'Prion'. It makes the brain tissue develop holes and take on a spongy appearance." Orion explained to the brothers who nodded at the explanation.

"Mad cow." Dean started after a few moments of silence. "Isn't that in Oprah?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows, whilst Orion was laughing his ass of, while filing the information away at the same time.

"You watch Oprah?" Sam asked his brother who looked embarrassed at the slip-up. Dean just changed topic

"So the guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?" Dean asked his brother. Orion answered again.

"CJD does not act this fast. You guys interview his co-workers, asked them questions that pertains to the symptoms I have enlisted earlier. I will go to the morgue and see the body, look for clues there." Orion stated to the brothers who nodded their head. They went to their respective rides and drove off.

-Break-

**Mercy Hospital, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Orion drove off and went to the hospital where the body is stored. He parks his car in a safe, yet secluded area and conjured up a white lab coat. He doubled check his ID and license that proves he is a Doctor of Medicine. He enters the hospital and asks a nurse for directions.

"Good day miss, can you guide me to where the morgue is located?" Orion asked with a heavy English accent and a disarming smile. The nurse blushed and looked at the handsome man in front of her, hoping to score a date with him, she smiled seductively at him and asked:

"Of course, may I know who you are sir?" she asked flirtatiously at the British man. Orion noticed this and kept up with his game.

"Orion James Black my good nurse." Orion answered with his most charming smile yet. The nurse blushed even more and stuttered a bit.

"O-of course sir, let me guide you to the morgue." the nurse said and walked, Orion falling into step beside her. After reaching the morgue, Orion noticed that the nurse has smuggled a piece of paper in his lab coat pocket. He chuckled and continued to the reception area of the morgue. He noticed that the medical examiner is present and went to him.

"Hello! I am Orion Black, a neurologist." Orion offered his hand and it was accepted warmly by the medical examiner. "I have read on the newspaper earlier that a certain Dustin Burwash is here for the time being?" Orion said to the ME.

"Good day as well, I'm Gregory Wilson, medical examiner." the ME introduced himself. "It is a surprise a foreign doctor will take notice of Mr. Burwash's case." admitted the aged doctor. Orion just smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes, you see I have read the report that says he has been infected with CJD. As a neurologist, it is a rare opportunity not to study a case about it. I admit, across the pond CJD cases are rare." Orion explained getting a nod.

"I guess you want to take a look at the body?" Orion nodded at the question and was led to the examination room and the body was fetched from the freezer.

"I'll leave you to your work Dr. Black." the ME said to him. Orion just nodded and started working around the body trying to find any clues to prove or disprove his theory that Dustin died a supernatural death.

"Hmm, let's see…" Orion trailed off while looking for clues at the body. He extracted a brain matter in hopes to see if he can detect neuron damage or not. While scouring the extracted brain, he noticed something that is not supposed to be lying on the human brain. It is indistinguishable because it has a semi-opaque and semi-transparent appearance, add to the fact it is drenched in blood it becomes impossible to detect without sharp and trained eyes. He conjured a vial and placed the object there. He then used the microscope available to him and looked at the sample. What he found was that holes, indicative of neuron damage were missing. But, the sample has a spongy appearance on the outside. Orion conjectured that it was a case of misdiagnosis. Although, he will not correct them, knowing that this is not a medical explainable death made him silently whoop for joy. They have a hunt in their hands. The vial in his coat pocket will have to wait for later after meeting with the brothers. He texted them where he will meet them, Orion then proceeded to thanks the ME for his hospitality and assured him that it was CJD and he has cleaned up the examination room. He went to the lobby upstairs and smiled flirtatiously at the nurse again before going to an entomologist. He has a suspicion that this object is a wing of an insect, judging from the veins that are spreading out from the narrow point of it.

-Break-

**Oklahoma Gas and Power Company, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Dean and Sam in their Impala were talking about the case that the latter has picked up for them.

"Sam you sure, that this might be worth investigating?" Dean asked his brother who shrugged.

"Maybe, but my instincts are telling me that this will be another hunt. Also, Orion is also checking out the nature of death of the victim, so if medical science cannot come up with a conclusion on how the victim died then we are having a hunt." Sam explained to his brother, who nodded in agreement since he cannot come up with a retort for that.

The boys arrive at the parking lot and approached their target: Travis Weaver.

"You're Travis Weaver correct?" Sam asked the man.

"Yeah, that's right I am Travis Weaver." answered the man. Sam nodded in satisfaction.

"Are the Travis that worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked, lying outright on their relation to the victim. Travis looked at them surprised that these two men are Dustin's nephews. Confused Travis asked them:

"Ol' Dusty never mentioned nephews." Travis told them skeptically.

"Really now? Uncle Dusty sure mentioned you. He said you're one of the greatest men he has the privilege of knowing." Travis smiled at the proclamation, immediately buying the bluff.

"Oh? He did that? Huh." Travis still smiling that Dusty described him to his nephews like that. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction Dean asked the question, schooling his face to a confused and worried nephew.

"Listen Mr. Weaver, we wanted to ask you… What really happened out there?" Dean asked the worker.

"I'm not sure boys, but your uncle fell in a sinkhole, I went to my truck to get some rope to help him, but when I got back…" Travis trailed off thinking that what he will say may scare Dustin's nephews. He was surprised however, when Dean kept asking him.

"What did you see?" asked Dean, avoiding getting impatient and being called on their bluff.

"Nothing, just Dustin…" trailed off Travis in his recounting of his friend's demise.

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked after noticing that Travis has trailed off.

"Well, you see he is bleeding from his nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. Other than that nothing." Travis said to the hunters.

"What do you think? Do you believe this mad cow thing that Uncle Dustin has contacted?" Dean asked again.

"I don't rightly know. But that is what the doctors are saying." Travis admitted to the brothers.

"If I asked you this question: Did Uncle Dustin says anything out of this world every once in a while, or does he have a loss of balance every now and then? Slow response time? Did Uncle Dustin have any difficulty the day before he passed on and during the day of his death?" Sam asked Travis. Travis shook his head in a negative.

"No, no way did Dustin act like that. If what you say is true and it is not a disease, then what caused Dustin's death?" asked the worker to the brothers.

"Now THAT, is a good question." agreed Dean.

"You know what? Can you show us the place where Uncle D. died?" Sam asked the co-worker who nodded and said:

"Sure I'll show you." Travis agreed and followed him towards the place where Dustin was killed.

-Break-

A few minutes later, Travis, Sam, and Dean approached the sinkhole where the victim fell and spotted the police tape surrounding it. Travis left them, saying he has work to finish and offer them his condolences, which they accepted by nodding and thanking the man.

"Huh. What do you think Sammy?" Dean asked his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. If Orion's findings somehow support his theory that Dustin did not die of CJD we have a hunt on our hands." explained the youngest Winchester.

They both ducked under the police tape and looked into the hole using their flashlight.

"So what creature chewed and feasted on his brain?" Dean asked, his attempt with morbid humor was quickly shot down by the lack of reaction from Sam.

"No, there is supposed to be an entry wound but Travis said Dustin has no wounds that are big enough that will let an insect enter his bloodstream." Sam explained to Dean.

"The hole is only big for a single person." observed Dean. "You want to flip the coin Sammy?" challenged his brother.

"Dean, we have no idea what is inside that damnable hole." Sam said exasperatedly to his brother who gives him a teasing grin and grabbed a nearby coil of rope that is strong enough to hold the weight of Sam should the human road-block decides to descend the hole himself.

"All right, I'll go if you are scared Sammy boy. You scared Sam?" Dean teased his brother.

"Flip the damn coin Dean." ordered his ticked-off brother. Dean just chuckles and does so. Sam, however snag the coin mid-flight and decided for them.

"I'll go." Sam said in a serious tone. Dean just chuckled and nodded. Sam gets one end of the rope and wraps it around his waist and drops down the hole slowly. Once he reached the bottom of the hole he opened his flashlight and saw some dead beetles lying on the ground.

"Dean! I've got some dead beetles here." Sam said to his brother who grunted in affirmative.

Sam collected a sample and tugged at the rope to signal Dean to help him climb up the hole. Upon reaching the surface he looked at his brother and said:

"Many dead beetles are there Dean; I think that Dustin killed some of them while he is down there. I took one for me to study later." Sam explained to his brother who nodded his head. Just then Sam's phone alerted him to a message coming from an unknown number. Sam opened it and read it aloud for the benefit of his brother

"_Guys, I will meet up with you at Burger King Downtown. – Orion" _

"Let's go to the meeting place shall we Dean? I'm kind of hungry myself." Sam suggested to his brother.

"Yeah, as long as Sabrina pays for everything we order there." Dean agreed, while Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

-Break-

**Burger King, Downtown Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Dean and Sam were waiting at the parking lot of said fast food chain, when the sports car came to view and the owner stepped out of the car to meet them.

"Sam, Dean." Orion greeted them cordially.

"Sabrina." Dean said earning a glare from the sorcerer.

"Change of place guys, I passed by a Buyer's BBQ today. Attendees are prospective buyers and current owners of houses in that luxury home complex. Let us get information there. I also wanted some Barbeque right now as well." Orion explained to them. The trio got into their cars and went to said BBQ place.

**Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

They pulled their cars over to the side where the BBQ is happening and went to the open house.

"Living and growin' in a place like this will drive me nuts." Dean proclaimed. Sam looked questioningly at his brother, whilst Orion nodded his head in understanding. Growing up with the Dursleys certainly put him against anything uniform.

"Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out." Dean shuddered at the thought.

"There is nothing wrong with 'normal' Dean." Sam chided.

"Define 'normal' Sam?" Orion interjected, when none came out, Orion drove his point home.

"Exactly, normalcy is defined depending on the perspective of the person regarding his life." Orion explained sagely to the young hunter.

They ring the doorbell and wait for it to be opened up. A few moments later it was opened up.

"Welcome!" The man who opened the door welcomed them.

"Is this where the barbeque takes place?" Dean asked the man, who nodded again.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but… I'm Larry Pike, the developer here, and you gentlemen are?" asked Larry. Orion decided to answer him with a formal voice that says 'loaded with money' and makes the lying much easier and believable.

"I am Orion Potter. You are just the man I wanted to talk about. You see, these are my brothers in everything but blood; Dean Winchester and Samuel Winchester. They are looking for a spacious, luxurious and modern home. I was looking through the ads of the local paper and decided to come here with them. Upon seeing this complex, let us just say that I like here. I wanted to talk to you about buying two houses. But I apologize for ranting. Shall we focus back to our current obligations? Perhaps I can talk to you later about purchasing some homes here." Orion lied smoothly, seeing the dollar sign at the man's eyes indicated that he believed him.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, my wife will never forgive me if we stay here talking business." Larry said and letting them in. They were guided to the back yard, they a lot of people eating, chatting, and walking around.

"What can you tell me about yourself and your project Larry?" Orion asked the developer.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains." He explained proudly, he then walked over to a woman and kissed her. "This is my wife Joanie." They exchanged pleasantries with the woman and were approached by an energetic woman with dark hair tied in a neat bun.

"Hi! I'm Lynda Bloom, Head of Sales." she exclaimed proudly. "I take it you are interested homeowners?" She asked. Orion answered the woman and gave the Winchesters a look that says: 'Play along'.

"Not me, but them. You see, I will buy two homes, one for each brother, preferably next to each other." He explained. If she looked ecstatic then, she is downright happy now.

"Oh! You won't regret it sir!" she started but was cut by Orion.

"They are the ones you need to convince to buy your houses, I'm just the financier. If you'll excuse me, the baby pork ribs are tempting me." Orion said distractedly to Lynda, she nodded and talked to the Winchesters, leaving them to her capable hands. He just smirked mischievously at the brothers and approached a kid playing with a tarantula.

"Nice pet buddy." He said giving him a comforting smile.

"You won't tell my dad right?" The boy asked

"Depends, who is your dad by the way?" Orion asked curious.

The boy scoffed and answers him.

"Figures, Larry usually skip me during introductions." explained the young man. Orion nodded in understanding.

"Haha! I take it you and your dad never has any love lost eh?" Orion asked the young man who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm Matthew by the way." Matthew introduced himself.

"I'm Orion, nice to meet you." Orion introduced himself. "You know you're not the only one who has an exotic pet. I have a snake pet as well." Orion informed him, making Matthew look upon him with wide, excited eyes.

"Really? Did you bring it? Is it a male or a female? What is its breed?" Matthew keep asking him questions rapidly it is a surprise he has done so in a single breath. Orion was about to answer when they were interrupted by Larry.

"Matthew!" Larry called his son. He approached them and started.

"I am so sorry about his son and his… pet." Larry said disdainfully.

"It is no problem." Orion answered with a false smile, inside he was pissed at Larry for considering his son a freak. He found that tidbit of information after using legilimency on the man. He also searched deep within the man's mind and look for any weird deaths that has happened during his 18 months here. He saw that before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead after an acute reaction to a bee sting.

He sneaked his contact number on the kid's pocket and watched as the father walks with the son away towards home. He then saw the Winchesters approach him in his peripheral. When they arrived he asked them:

"Ready to buy a new home?" Orion asked them getting a scoff and a glare from both brothers.

"You're evil, leaving us to the mercy of that woman." Sam said to him, causing Orion to chuckle at the brother's misfortune.

"Anyway, when I asked Larry about strange deaths since that he has been here, he did indeed say that one of his surveyors dropped dead after being stung by a bee. Official COD is anaphylaxis." Orion informed the hunters who nodded.

-Break-

The trio then decided to drive around the neighborhood. Inside the Impala, Sam and Dean are talking about what Orion told them earlier. Dean was looking through his father's journal

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asked his brother for any ideas about it he wasn't disappointed.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam answered his brother. Dean did not look so confident about his answer and was shot down by Dean's reply.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Sam with his brother's posit.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean posits another plausible theory.

"You mean like Willard?" Sam asked his brother who nodded.

"Exactly like Willard but instead of rats, insects." Dean answered his brother.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths." Sam said to his brother as an explanation to the phenomenon happening.

"Yeah, like that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean said, but trailed off and realised something. "What about Larry's kid, the one Orion was talking to earlier." Dean asked his brother for his opinion on the matter.

"What about him Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"You see, when I saw him talk to Orion he has a tarantula pet, and if you listened closely to Larry earlier, he said he was sorry for his son and one of his _pets_." Dean said, emphasizing the words pets.

"You think he is our Willard Sam?" Dean asked Sam again.

"I don't know Dean, but anything is possible." conceded Sam.

"Ooh, pull over there Sam!" Dean ordered his brother excitedly. Sam pulled over to one of the vacant houses in Oasis Plains. Curious as to why his brother asked him to pull over to that place asked him about it.

"What are we doing here?" His brother just ignored him and got out of his car and opened the door to the garage, Sam getting the hint looked at his brother sceptically and asked him.

"You want us to squat in an empty house?" Sam asked his brother. Dean just nodded and explained his reasons.

"I want a steam shower. Come on Sam." Sam did not move. "Come on!" Sam just sighs and was about to press the gas pedal when he heard Orion.

"Let me expand the space inside the garage so that our cars can fit with enough space." Orion interjected and brought out his wand. What he did next was at the awe of the brothers: The space inside the garage expanded exponentially, whilst the outside remained the same as if the space inside was not expanded. Orion, having satisfied with his work holstered his wand again and parked his car in the newly expanded space. Sam in a daze followed Orion's action and followed Dean who has recovered from shock and has closed the garage door to the front porch. Seeing the door locked, Orion stepped forward.

"Allow me." He said and extended is index and middle finger. A bolt of light hit the door and they heard the click of the lock being opened.

"Magic is damn useful." Orion stated to no one. What Orion did not see is both the brothers' nods of agreement to the assessment.

"Crap, nice place you got us Blondie, no furniture, just pebbles. Oh well." This time Orion withdrew his wand and floated three large pebbles inside a room and transfigured the large pebbles into a King sized bed, a nightstand and a full body mirror. He did the same courtesy to the brothers who just nodded in thanks. Orion went to his room and locked it, implying that he is to turn over for the night. Both brothers shrugged and went about their business.

-Break-

**Bloom Residence, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Lynda Bloom after a whole afternoon of activities went inside her room turned on the lights, removed her hair from the bun, and opened her telly.

"Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide spraying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several recent cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas." a news reporter from the nightly news announced. Lynda paid the news no heed and continued with her routine.

A large spider then came out of her hair and went to her face, she shrieks and swatted it away from her and stomped on it.

Lynda went to the loo and decided to have a nice shower. While she was washing her hair, a very large spider crawled out from behind the shower head. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of spiders began crawling out of the tiles. Lynda opens her eyes and screams. She breaks through the glass of her shower's doors and tries to run away, suddenly she fell silent; a trail of blood that leads from the shower to her final resting place was all that is visible in her last moments on this place of existence.

-Break-

**Empty Oasis Plains Home, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Orion woke up early and heard someone using the shower. He went to the kitchen and found out that it will suit up to the breakfast he is about to whipped out. He flashed to Toledo, and greeted Dobby and the basilisk hatchling that was eating a fresh rat that it had chased around. Orion came upon the basilisk when it was still an egg whilst exploring Florida and named him Xiuhcoatl. The basilisk has grew a few feet and has already become imposing it itself. It does not have the killing stare yet, but in a few months' time his newest familiar will have that skill.

"_**Hullo Xi, I hope you are enjoying your breakfast."**_ Orion hissed out in Parseltongue.

"_**Massster, can I come with you? I am deathly bored here. Fawkesss is just flashing around and at any time and I get constricted here."**_ The king of the serpents whined at Orion, jealous that the phoenix is able to travel around anytime and anywhere. Orion laughed at his basilisk problem, earning him a mock hiss of threat from said basilisk.

"_**Very well Xi, you may come with me, ssslither up my body and coil yourssself to my waist."**_ Orion hissed at him and did what was told. Orion remembering Fawkes, summoned him.

"Fawkes!" Orion summoned. The royal bird flashed and sang a trill of happiness and greeting before landing on Orion's shoulder and nibbling on his ear affectionately. This earned the bird a stroking from his friend, making the bird croon in delight.

"Fawkes, you are free to travel wherever you wish, but if you will appear to me, make sure we are not it the presence of the public okay?" Orion asked the phoenix who just nodded his head. Orion smiled at his familiars and started getting supplies for the breakfast he has planned. He opened his fridge and retrieved the following: Smoked salmon, Eggs, Butter, Salt, Pepper, and the croissant that is in the bread box. He also took his home-made Four Seasons from the fridge. After checking that everything has been accounted for, he let Fawkes flash to wherever he was earlier, and hissed at Xi to coil tight. With that he temporarily lowered the anti-apparition wards and silently apparated them to the empty kitchen in Oklahoma. He started working on their breakfast, a large serving of it.

Xi slithered down his master's waist and started looking for something to eat and complete his breakfast.

Sam on the other hand smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen due to Orion's cooking and smiled. He then went to the loo where the shower can be heard running. He knocks and said something.

"Are you ever going to come out of their Dean?" Sam asked his brother who apparently did not hear him clearly.

"What?" came the muffled reply from his brother.

"Dean, a police alert came and was detected by the scanner." Sam said to his brother loudly and clearly.

"Hold on." his brother said from behind the door.

"Someone was found dead, three blocks from here Dean." Sam informed his brother.

The bathroom door opens. Dean is standing there, in the steam-filled room, with a towel on his head.

"The bathroom is awesome!" Dean exclaimed. Sam just rolls his eyes and about to retort when Orion called from downstairs.

"Guys! Breakfast!" Orion shouted. Sam walked to their room to prepare, while Dean hurrying to dry and clothe himself.

Once they reached downstairs they were shocked and scared to see a large snake eating a rat in the living room.

"Ahhh!" Dean screamed and was about to shoot it to kingdom come with his gun when he felt a force knocking his gun away. He looked around and saw both their guns at both hands of Orion.

"Guys, meet my other familiar; this is Xiuhcoatl, or Xi for short. He is a basilisk, the king of all serpents. And yes, he is playful and friendly around those that are friendly to me." Orion explained to the dumbstruck brothers who nodded shakily still wary of the snake but nevertheless followed the warlock in the kitchen whatever fear they may have felt earlier was removed due to the delicious looking breakfast prepared. After eating breakfast they got into their respective cars with Xi riding shotgun on Orion's car. After undoing the charm work on the garage, they left and when to the crime scene that was mentioned in the police reports.

-Break-

**Bloom Residence, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

The trio pull up and got out of their cars, they approached Larry who was surprised by the appearance of two potential customers.

"Hello, all of you are here early." Larry said to them. Earning three identical shrugs, Dean chose to answer the silent question.

"Hey Larry we're here to have another check on the neighbourhood." Dean said. Larry nodded, accepting the bluff presented.

"What's going on Larry?" Sam asked the developer.

"You guys have met… Lynda Bloom yes?" Larry asked the Trio who nodded in agreement.

"Well, uh… she passed away this morning." Larry broke them the news of Lynda's death. The three hunters were shocked. After schooling the shock, Dean asked Larry again.

"What really happened Larry?" Dean asked the developer firmly who just shakily shook his head.

"I'm still tryin' to find out. I've identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now." Larry said to them shakily, the trio just nodded in understanding and watched as the developer walked away. Orion went back to his car and opened the passenger side to see Xi waiting and coiled in the leather seat.

"_**Xi, why don't you explore the foresssst yeah? I'll mentally call you if we are about to leave okay? Mentally call me if you find sssomething out of the ordinary, sssomething that will not look right on the image, this complex isss trying to portray." **_Orion hissed at his familiar, who just hissed in an affirmative and slithered his way towards the surrounding woods. Upon finishing requesting Xi to report to him anything strange, he looked around for the brothers and saw them climbing through a fence and through Lynda's bedroom window. He just shook his head and waited for them to enter it used advanced legilimency on Dean to have a clear picture of the room before finding a secluded area and apparated to them silently.

-Break-

"You know what we have to right Sam?" Dean asked his brother who nodded. They also saw Orion going back to his car and paid him no mind.

"Yeah, get inside that house." Sam agreed. Dean nodded at his younger brother

"Yes, let us take a look if we have a bug problem." Dean said.

A few moments later, they climbed over the fence and through Lynda's bedroom window. An accented voice startled them and they immediately spun around and pointed their guns at Orion who is just shaking his head in amusement at raising both of his hands in mock surrender.

"How do you do that without using the flames and stuff?" Dean asked. Orion nodded in understanding, the brothers were used to him using flame flashing to places because it doesn't have a nauseating feeling.

"I apparated, the most simple synonym I can give you is; teleportation." Orion explained to them in layman's terms. Both brothers nodded in understanding and looked around the room before resting their eyes on the outline of the Lynda's body on the floor in front of them.

"This looks like the place." Dean muttered. Dean then looked around some more and picked up a towel only to drop it when he saw dead spider carcass adorning it.

"Spiders? From Spider-Boy?" Dean asked Sam who shrugged and answered:

"Matt? Perhaps." Sam answered Dean.

"I doubt it. But, let us gather more evidence before jumping to conclusions eh?" Orion had once suspected Matthew, but his demeanour and actions did not indicate psychopathic psychic. He might have to read his mind with a gentle and subtle legilimency probe when he gets an opportunity.

-Break-

The boys pull up on a curb. Across the street they saw Matthew gets off a school bus and begins walking in another direction.

"Hey, you all realize that his house is in the opposite direction right?" Dean said to the other two and pointed at the path leading to the Pike Residence.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where he is going." Sam said to his brother. The brothers left the car followed by Orion. Orion's basilisk familiar is in the woods, near a large clearing full of different insects and waiting for his friend to come and pick him up. Orion shook his head to clear them of what that grave might mean to Oasis Plains, but he got a strong hunch about the phenomena that has been happening here since their arrival.

They then quickly followed Matthew and saw him enter the woods. Orion took the lead, intending to talk to the boy not startle or close him off.

They came to where Matthew is and saw him studying a grasshoper.

"Hey Matthew, remember me?" Orion asked the surprised boy.

"Oh hey, Mr. Black… What are you doing here?" Matthew asked the British hunter politely, but still surprised on what they could possibly doing here at the woods. Orion scowled and looked affronted at the 'Mr. Black' reference, making Matthew laughed at the face the warlock is making.

"Never, and I mean, NEVER call me Mr. Black alright? It makes me feel old. I am not old!" Orion exclaimed at the amused boy.

"Now that is out of the way; Matthew we want to talk to you about something alright?" Orion stated to the boy in front of him who nodded his head.

"You're not about to buy a house here would you?" Matthew looked horrified that his 'father' was able to con someone to live here. Orion shook his head and chuckled at the horrified look Matthew is sporting.

"If you're not buying then… Oh my God! You're serial killers aren't you?" Matthew asked. He only received a mad and sadistic cackle from Orion making Matthew shiver in fear. Orion saw this and he laughed out loud. Matthew upon realising he has been duped by the Brit kicked the man in the shins earning a yelp of pain from the man.

"Ow! Sorry! You see from where I come from, a Marauder always takes every opportunity to prank. REGARDLESS of the situation…" Orion explained his 'reasons' for scaring Matthew like that.

"But we are wasting time here Matthew, you know a lot about insects yes?" Orion asked the boy who just nodded. Orion was about to ask about the strange deaths recently gently when Dean interrupted him.

"Do you know what happened to Lynda Bloom?" Dean asked the boy, resolutely ignoring the frigid stare Orion has given him.

"I heard she passed away this morning. I did not want to listen to the gory details, so that is all I know about the incident." Matthew stated looking at Orion who looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile a pat on the shoulders.

"True, she did die this morning. But, the most interesting thing is her body was full of spider bites." Dean said to Matthew who finally was able to see where Dean's line of questioning is going.

"Wait a second. You think, I did that to her?" Matthew asked the hunters looking offended.

"You tell us Matthew, you are the one with a pet tarantula." Dean challenging the boy who looked at him defiantly

"I planned on pranking her during the barbecue using the tarantula not murdering her you dimwit!" Matthew said defensively and defiantly. This statement earned a hearty laugh from the Brit behind him.

"Matthew, you have no IDEA on what a dimwit you 'interrogator' are." Orion commented to the boy emphasising IDEA and air quoting the word 'interrogator' in a mocking voice. Matthew just grinned at the last Marauder.

"Anyway, that doesn't explain the bee stings or the gas company guy." Matthew muttered, earning surprised looks from the trio.

"You know about those Matt?" Sam asked the young man, who simply nodded in answer.

"There is something here… I do not know what it is but… something is affecting the insects here. Here let me show you what I am talking about." Matthew answered. He picked up his bag and started walking to the site of his discovery. The three fell into comfortable silence when Sam asked a question that will reveal on why he has a very strained relationship with his dad.

"So, if you know about the bugs, why not tell you dad Matt?" Sam asked the young man who shrugged and answered:

"Believe me I've tried, but Larry does not listen to me. If he can't do that, I doubt you will ever believe me." Matthew answered bitterly. This got the trio's attention but mostly Orion who understands what the boy is saying for he also had that problem when he was younger.

"Why does he not listen to you Matt?" Sam prodded gently. Matthew sighs and answers the question.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed with his freak son." Matthew answered making Orion's eyes narrow and make his eyes like slits of a snake. He only does this when he is very angry, and right now he is angry at Larry Pike for calling his son a freak.

"I hear you." Sam agreed, knowing full well how his father is always disappointed at him.

"You do?" Dean asked his brother, surprised that he feels that way about their father. Sam just turns and gives them a look.

"Matt, how old are you?" Sam asked the young man who shrugged and answered:

"Sixteen." answered Matthew simply.

"Don't sweat it Matt, after two years, something great is going to happen to you." Sam exclaimed earning a curious glance from Matthew.

"What is that?" asked Matthew.

"College. You will be able to get out of that house and away from your dad." Sam explained. Dean interjected then.

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Dean advised, only to be met with a glare from Sam and a scathing retort from Orion who has been silent up until now.

"Not unless your family treats you like a freak or a massive disappointment. Then by all means; break free from your parent's hold and make your mark, prove them you are not the disappointment they see." Orion explained to Dean while advising to Matthew at the same time. Matthew just nodded in thanks at the British hunter.

"How much further Matt?" Sam asked, disabling Dean from making any dim-witted comments and enraging the ticked off warlock.

"Not far. We're close." The two intellectuals nodded. Sam just glared at Dean for the second time who wisely kept silent.

They then reached a large clearing where there are hundreds of different insects can be heard amongst the trees. Orion noticed this is the place where Xi guided him mentally and called for his familiar to come out, apologising that he cannot speak to them publicly in Parseltongue but in English. Good thing he can send his comments in Parseltongue mentally so there is no problems with that.

"Matthew I told you about my pet snake correct?" Orion asked Matthew who looked at him and nodded his head.

"Here, let me introduce to you Xiuhcoatl, or Xi for short." Orion introduced him to the snake. Matthew looked in awe at how large the snake is.

"_**I like the boy massster… I would like to get to know him…"**_ hissed Xi whilst coiling himself to Orion's waist. Orion just nodded in understanding. He treated Matthew like a kindred soul so it is no wonder he likes the boy and protective of him.

"Before we lost track, I always come here because I've been keeping track of insect populations for our AP science class." Matthew informed them.

"You three are like peas of the same pod." Dean comments, the all ignore him.

"What is been happening her Matt?" Sam asked Matthew.

"Simply put: A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here." Matthew explained to them.

After searching through the entire clearing, they came across a dark patch of land that is covered in worms. Dean stepped on some leading them to collapse on the ground and creating a hole; using a poke they found lying around Dean has uncovered a human skull much to the disgust of the three hunters and a mirthful laugh from the Brit.

"This is getting so much fun." Orion cackled again, making the brothers wonder if Orion is a mad warlock or just being sarcastic… again.

-Break-

After deciding to split up to gather information much more smoothly they rode their cars and went to their respective destinations. Orion is checking the local Native American tribe in Sapulpa that he saw when reading a brochure about Native Americans in Oklahoma, while Sam and Dean will consult a professor of Anthropology in the local University.

-Break-

**Department of Anthropology - University of Oklahoma, Norman, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Sam and Dean pull up at the parking space of the building and got out of their car. Carrying the box of bones they have found in the clearing, they made their way to the Department building.

"So, we have a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Sam mused.

"Yeah, you know this maybe a haunting. Pissed off spirits with some unfinished business?" Dean conjectured at his brother.

"Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?" Sam asked his brother who just shrugged because no discernible answer came to his mind. So Dean just went cheeky.

"That's two questions." Dean answered cheekily at his brother who just ignored his cheek. Dean decided to ask a topic close to home.

"Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" Dean asked his brother who just looked at him.

"Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through." replied from Sam.

"How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?" Dean challenged his brother.

"Dean, come on." They both stopped and look at each other. "This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about." Sam called Dean on his intents of the conversation.

"Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up." Dean said trying to change the topic, but Sam was steadfast in talking it through with his brother.

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough." Sam stated bluntly at his brother.

"So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?" Dean asked his brother challenging him.

"Was? Is. Always has been." answered Sam.

"Why would you think that?" asked Dean, confused.

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak." Sam answered truthfully.

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters." Dean tried to joke but was unsuccessful.

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house." Sam said letting his brother recall that incident.

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth." Dean mused, remembering it.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me." Sam stated morosely.

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared." Dean informed his brother, who looked at him sharply.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked his brother confused at him.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could." Sam looked more confused at this revelation. "Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe." Dean finished.

"What?" Sam asked disbelieving at his brother's proclamation.

"Yeah." Dean replied

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?" Sam asked

"Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone." Dean said. Sam looked upon him sadly. "Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment." Dean said closing the subject for now.

-Break-

**Classroom # 201: Anthropology – University of Oklahoma, Norman, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

The Winchester brothers are talking to a professor of Anthropology inside the classroom.

"So, you two are students?" the professor asked the brothers.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?" Sam lied to him about attending said course.

"Oh, yeah." the professor said, understanding finally dawned upon them.

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean asked the professor.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American." the professor explained to the brothers.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asked the anthropologist.

"Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time." the professor explained.

"Right. Well, are there any local legends, oral histories about the area?" Sam asked, reverting to the topic about legends being passed down by word of mouth.

"Well... you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about 112 miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth." The professor suggested to them, they nodded and thanked the professor. Said man left them in the classroom.

"That is where Sabrina is headed right?" Dean asked his brother who nodded in agreement. Sam was about to answer when his phone alerted him that someone was calling him. Sam looked at it and saw it was Orion. Sam answered it immediately.

"Orion, what have you found out?" Sam asked Orion. He toggled his phone on loudspeaker.

"_Get you arses to Oasis Plain immediately! Today is the sixth day of the curse and the Pike family will be lying in a pool of their own blood by sunrise tomorrow! Move! I'll meet you there." _Orion shouted at them and cut the connection. They also noticed that Orion is moving fast using his car. That put the brothers into action and raced towards the Pike residence. They noticed that it is already dark outside; the curse will kick up again after a few hours tonight.

-Break-

**2 hours before the phone call**

**Diner, Sapulpa, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

After asking a Native American for directions he drove to a diner where he will meet with a contact that knows something about the place.

"Joe White Tree?" Orion asked the man sitting in front of him. Said man nodded. Orion felt the tendrils of legilimency trying to enter his mind; he glared frostily at the man and warned him.

"If you do not withdraw your mental probe, I will ransack your mind for the information I needed. After I am finished gathering information I will lock your mind in an impenetrable cage that only I can undo. It is not a threat boy; you must learn how to respect those far more powerful than you. Do not test me on this." Orion said frostily with his eyes showing that he will have no problems doing the threat. He saw the man nodded shakily and felt the probe withdrew and sat down in front of the man and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Tell me about everything you know about Oasis plains, and the Native American bones that we have found there. Do not lie to me; I will know when you lie. If you do lie my threat earlier will follow through. Orion scanned surface thoughts to know if the man is lying or not.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose; every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people." Joe said truthfully. Orion saw that during the monologue he never lied at all.

"Insects, sounds like nature to me. And today is the sixth day. If what you say is true, nothing will come out of Oasis Plains alive after tonight." Joe just nodded.

"Thank you. And try to be careful with your gift." Orion stated to the man who just nodded stiffly.

Orion was walking outside, his mind connecting all of the pieces of data together in his head.

"_We arrived here in March 24__th__; Travis was killed during the 20__th__." _Orion started his deduction process.

"_Today will be the sixth day; Larry's family will be the target seeing as they are the only family left in Oasis Plains. What am I missing?" _ Orion racked his head for answers when he realised it all made sense.

"_Travis was killed during the spring equinox. If the legend is true the siege will start and midnight and last for exactly 6 hours before dissipating." _Orion thought. He now has to alert the brothers on his findings and secure the family to survive the onslaught that will happen tonight. Orion took out his phone and called Sam's phone. Sam picked up his phone:

"_Orion, what have you found out?"_ Sam asked Orion.

"Get you arses to Oasis Plain immediately! Today is the sixth day of the curse and the Pike family will be lying in a pool of their own blood by sunrise tomorrow! Move! I'll meet you there."Orion shouted at them and cut the connection. He was already driving when he ordered the brothers to move at the Pike's home. He put up an extremely powerful notice-me not charm of the car and took off at a speed what is beyond acceptable.

-Break-

**18:00 – Pike Residence, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Matthew is at their backyard, when he hears a loud buzzing noise coming from the ground. He crouches down by a patch of ground and moved a rock. Suddenly tons of cockroaches crawled out from under the dirt. Matthew freaks out and runs away.

-Break-

**23:30 – Oasis Plains Entrance, Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Dean is driving while also talking with Larry.

"Yes Mr. Pike, there is a mainline gas leak in your neighbourhood." Dean said, pretending to be a worker for the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company.

"Oh God, really? How big is the leak?" Larry asked surprised at the news while working at the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe." Dean lied smoothly.

"And who is this, again?" Larry asked again.

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power." Dean said making a mistake, and not considering that Larry might know of the man. Larry Pike called them on their bull-crap.

"Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?" Larry said making Dean panic. So he did what other prank callers do when they are screwed: He hung up.

"Give me the phone Dean." Sam ordered his brother seeing how his conning failed. He called the Pike residence again. This time Matthew answered him.

"Hello?" Matthew asked after picking up the phone.

"Matt, it's me Sam." Sam informed the kid on the other side of the line.

"Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches." Matthew exclaimed frantic at the revolting event happening in their backyard.

"Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?" Sam requested the boy.

"What, why?" answered the boy, confused on why Sam will make that request of him.

"Because something's coming." Sam said, hoping the kid will see the real meaning behind it.

"More bugs?" the kid asked worriedly.

"Yeah, a lot more." Sam clarified.

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?" Matthew asked dejectedly.

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?" Sam said, trying to encourage the teen to think on his feet.

"Give me the phone, give me the phone" Dean interjected and grabbed the phone from Sam. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts." Dean said to the teen.

"But he's my –"only to be cut off by Dean.

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" Dean said coming up with a plausible explanation for the Pike's to move away from their house.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Matthew responds then hangs up the phone. Dean did the same and looked at his brother.

"Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?" Dean asked his brother sarcastically.

-Break-

They pulled up in front of the Pike's home. Larry seeing the Impala arrive; got out of his home to confront the brothers.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on." Dean hurried his brother out of the car. They got out of the car and was joined by Matthew.

"You better leave my property now, before I call the cops!" Larry threatened them.

"Dad they are just trying to help." Matthew protested, only to be shouted by his father.

"Get inside!" shouted Larry.

Just then the roar of a familiar car made them snapped their heads to its direction. After pulling up, Orion came out, with his wand on his hand and nothing else.

"Mr. Pike I apologise for this really but it is for your own good. Imperio!" Orion intoned using his wand and pointing it to Larry.

"Go inside your house; lock you family and yourself in the basement. DO NOT go out in any circumstance. Only go out when the clock strikes a 6 in the morning. Go NOW!" Orion intoned to the man who just nodded his head and went inside the house.

"What the holy hell is that Sabrina?" Dean said angry at Orion for controlling a person's mind. He then pointed his pistol at Orion who just looked at him defiantly.

"What? Are you willing to argue all night until all of us is soaking in our blood or do you want him to do what is necessary for his family's safety right about now with no complaints or arguments?" Orion retorted to the pissed-off Winchester.

"It is still unacceptable!" he cocked his pistol ready to shoot Orion when Sam interrupted them.

"Guys, enough! Listen they are coming." Just then Sam heard the distinct buzzing noises. The Pike's fluorescent bug light overheats due to the number of insects it is trying to destroy. Then another voice made the three hunters look at the source franticly.

"What is happening here? What have you done to my dad Orion?" Matthew looked at him in equal parts awe and fear. The buzzing gets louder and Orion saw a colony of cockroaches is approaching the youngest Pike. He fired off an extremely hot gout of emerald fire. From the tip of his wand the thick bolt of emerald flame whizzed beyond Matthew and burned the cockroaches that are trying to attack him. He turns around and saw that it is too late to force Matthew and the brothers inside the home so he has no choice but to do something drastic. Remembering the firestorm that Dumbledore conjured in the Horcrux cave, he then listed in his mid those that will not be burned, everything else is open season.

Using his free hand, he telekinetically moved the brothers and Matthew behind him. He raised his wand arm and the started spinning it anti-clockwise. At first nothing happened, the next thing however made the three look at the sorcerer in various degrees of awe. Upon his third spin emerald flames sprout out from the wand tip and followed the wand movements, a few seconds later the fire _roared_ into life expanding from Orion towards the entire house. The fire rushed past the brothers and think that they will be burned but they didn't they just felt warm and slight ticklish once the firestorm touched them. They looked up once again and saw Orion continuing his movements. Cockroaches who tried to crawl to him were melted to a pile of goo and the pavement where he is standing at was already cracked.

Orion getting tired from maintaining the fire and keeping the list of those that will not be burned turned around and said:

"Let us enter the house! Quickly!" Orion ordered the trio who stood up and look at the fire-wall separating them from the front door. Orion, who has already stopped circling his wand overhead whilst continue to direct the intensity, direction of the firestorm, looked at the brothers and noted the fire wall.

"Partis Temporus!" The fire wall in front of them split in half. Orion pushed them inside the house. Before entering himself he looked at the still raging firestorm and shaped it into a cone before releasing it in a wave attack towards the skies, destroying any insects that will be hit by it. He finally entered the house. Upon locking the house he turned around and saw the looks given to him by the brothers and Matthew.

"Whatever you are Mr. Black that is awesome!" Matthew exclaimed and hugged the figure who has saved him.

They were knocked out of their faux catatonic state by the loud buzzing coming from upstairs, they saw that the hole is being eaten by termites and insects are flying through the hole. Orion started casting fiery offensive spells burning a lot of the insects. The brothers are using aerosol sprays and lighters to face the damnable insects. Suddenly the sun rises and the bugs left the house through the holes they have made. Upon peeking through the hole they saw the sun rise and a massive colony of insects riding off in the sunrise. The four of them continue watching relieved.

They went downstairs and released Matthew's parents. He asked them to go the living room after they have digested the information regarding of what happened during the night. The Pikes sat down in a couch with Orion looking at them. He holds his wand and said:

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Pike. Matthew you too, but I have to do this. Obliviate!" Orion intoned, he then proceeded to tell the Pikes that they believed the Winchester's story and that they will stop developing Oasis Plains. After wiping their memories of last night's sorcery, he talked to Matthew.

"Hey Matt!" said teenage faced him curiously.

"You have my phone number; call me when you have troubles okay? I treat like a little brother that I never had. Deal?" Orion asked Matthew who nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thanks Orion." Matthew smiled at him. Orion returned it and ruffled the boy's hair. He then went back to where his car and the Impala were parked.

"What the hell did you do to Larry last night? On how the hell did you managed to create a firestorm that selectively burns?" Dean asked the sorcerer who just smirked at him and said:

"I'll explain it to you all later. I need a stiff drink or two." Orion said to them and went inside his car, driving towards Oklahoma City.

-Break-

Sam and Dean are following Orion's car. Sam broke the silence permeating between the two of them.

"I wanna find Dad." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Dean agreed.

"Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean asked his brother.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could." Sam said, explaining his reason to his brother.

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Dean assured him jokingly. Sam just laughs and they both ride in comfortable silence.

-Break-

**Bar, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S.A**

Harry was deeply annoyed. Not annoyed in the 'Sybil predicted his death with a tea cup' annoyed, but in the 'Bloke is too thick he can't get the message' type of annoyed.

The trio has arrived at the bar after their successful hunt in Oasis Plains to wind down a little. It especially applies to Orion right now. The amount of innuendos the man is splutter is enough to make a pirate blush AND stammer. Add that with his horrific skills in poetry._ 'Where the hell is my drink?' _He thought impatiently. He was about to ask the bartender for his drink when he heard the man talk again.

"_The symphony I see in thee._

_It whispers songs to me._

_Songs of hot breath upon my neck,_

_Songs of soft sighs by my head,_

_Songs of nails upon my back,_

_Songs of thee come to my bed."_

He turned his head around to face the man. He then looked over to the other patrons; many were looking at them with longing. He wondered why are staring him like that. He then looked at the abomination that spewed out that horrific excuse for poetry critically, and brushed of the thought earlier. He thought that they were already drunk this time and looked at the bar again. _'Where the hell is my drink?' _Orion thought. He then heard the man again.

"Well, how 'bout it baby?" The man asked trying to sound husky, but failing. The drunkard started leaning in closer to Orion who suppressed the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "How about we go play house? You can be the door and I'll slam you." The man invited. Orion was already forming a scathing retort when he felt someone drape his whole arm over his chest and dragged them close to their body.

Orion's left eye was already twitching in irritation. Lewd comments, innuendos, and poetry he can handle but someone getting too 'friendly'; that he did not tolerate, he was about to fire a more scathing remark to the overly touchy person. He looked up and narrowed eyes widened when he saw who draped an arm at him.

"Dean!" The last time he saw the older Winchester was when he start flirting with a girl while making his way to the pool table to con for money. "What are you doing here?" Orion asked surprised that Dean was already finished hustling people for money.

"Well, babe, you are taking too long in ordering our drinks so I stopped by and keep you company." Dean said looking at Orion's emerald eyes. For a moment; Hazel-Green and Deep vivid Emerald, locked together and were swept away from their troubles into their own little world. They never notice the dunderhead leaving; they are too busy staring each other. Orion felt Dean's arms tighten around him and cannot help but blush a bit when he thought he heard a possessive growl coming from the hunter. They were broken out of it by the bartender.

"Here's your order sir." The barman told Orion who moved away from Dean's clutch, but not before Dean tightening his hold and looking again intensely at his eyes. After a few moments Dean relaxed his hold and allowed Orion to collect their drinks. Orion just went to their table were Sam is looking at Orion with knowing eyes.

"Sam here's your order. I'm going to go out. I need some fresh air." Orion said to the youngest Winchester who nodded his head. They looked around and saw Dean nearing the pool table. Orion nodded at Sam and left the bar

-Break-


	4. IV: Faux Arkham Asylum

Death's Master

Supernatural x Harry Potter Crossover

Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

Summary: The Winchesters receive a text message from their father. What will they do to the coordinates sent by their missing father?

Chapter IV: Faux Arkham Asylum

**Previously:**

"_Here's your order sir." The barman told Orion who moved away from Dean's clutch, but not before Dean tightening his hold and looking again intensely at his eyes. After a few moments Dean relaxed his hold and allowed Orion to collect their drinks. Orion just went to their table were Sam is looking at Orion with knowing eyes._

"_Sam here's your order. I'm going to go out. I need some fresh air." Orion said to the youngest Winchester who nodded his head. They looked around and saw Dean nearing the pool table. Orion nodded at Sam and left the bar._

-Break-

**ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

An abandoned building, once an asylum for persons with mental disabilities, is being investigated by a police officer. They pull up in front of a chain-link fence.

"Damn. We can't keep the kids out of this place." Daniel Gunderson, Rockford City police officer, said to his partner: Walter Kelly.

"What is this place anyway Dan?" Kelly asked his partner.

"Shit, I forgot you aren't a local so you have no inkling on the legend." Gunderson replied, a little ominous and sheepish at the same time.

"What legend?" Kelly asked his partner, confused.

"Every town in this country has its own stories right? Well, this one is Rockford's very own story. That building you see behind this fence is the old Roosevelt Asylum for the Mentally Disabled. They say it is haunted by the ghosts of those who are criminally insane. Spend one night here and it will drive you insane." whispered Gunderson to his partner. Kelly just nodded, albeit stiffly, and both officers went inside the abandoned asylum to search for miscreant teenagers.

-Break-

The police officers enter the abandoned building with their flashlights on, one hand resting on the grip of their standard issue, just in case the teens use violence. Having a deterrent to those thoughts is prudent.

"Police! Those who are inside this building report to the front entrance!" Gunderson shouted with an authoritative voice.

"Dan, look, the chains that supposed to be holding the doors shut." Kelly told his partner who looked at the direction Kelly was looking at.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Those kids bought a bolt-cutter? Great! Here I thought we will get out of this incident early." Gunderson complained with frustration. "Come on, let's split up. We will find those miscreants faster this way." Gunderson suggested. Kelly just nodded his agreement and went their separate ways.

-Break-

**BASEMENT, ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Officer Kelly wen down the stairs and went to the basement. He reasoned that most teenagers will think that: 'It is so overt, that became covert'. Opening the door to the basement, he started to look around

"Police officer! Is anyone here at this very moment?" Kelly asked to no one in particular. Suddenly his flashlight went out. He shakes the thing but the flashlight refuses to work.

Meanwhile, a hidden door creak open and a figure spies on the frustrated officer working on his light torch. The officer then looked at the figure's location.

-Break-

**SOUTH WING, ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Officer Gunderson searches the South Wing. He entered another room. His searching look becomes exasperated due to the troubles the teens that try to hide from him.

"You lot, get your scrawny asses out of here." The officer ordered the teens. Said teens complied quickly, not wanting to have run-ins with the law.

-Break-

**ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Gunderson watched a car sped by and reached for the radio in his car.

"Kelly. Come in, over." Gunderson radioed his partner that has yet to come out. Said officer appeared behind Gunderson. Gunderson, shocked to find his friend materialise behind him jumped in shock.

"Kelly don't do that! Where the hell have you been?" Gunderson asked his partner.

"Over there." Kelly pointed at an alternate exit in the basement. Kelly's partner looked at the pointed structure and nodded his head.

"Saw anything remotely normal?" His partner asked.

"Nope." Kelly answered his partner. Said partner just nodded his head. They both entered the car and started driving. Gunderson picked up the radio and informed dispatch.

"This is patrol one-four, we are clear and returning to station." Gunderson said to the comm.

"This is dispatch one-four, See you there." The man behind dispatch said.

What Gunderson did not notice is Kelly's nose started bleeding. Kelly just wipes it away.

-Break-

**KELLY RESIDENCE, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Officer Kelly entered his house and went straight to his bedroom where his wife is waiting for him.

"Hey." Kelly's wife greeted him. He did not pay her any heed he just lined up guns, keys, etc. on a chest of drawers. Kelly's wife was annoyed at the cold shoulder treatment.

"So what? You're still not talking to me? Walt! I said I was sorry about before – how many times do I have to say it?" The woman told him, frustrated at her husband's reactions. Kelly just ignored her and picked up his standard issue and points it at her wife's head while she was turned away from him.

Outside, you can hear a gunshot followed by a pause and another gunshot was heard ringing through the house.

-Break-

**PENTHOUSE – FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

The Winchesters are staying at the Four Seasons Hotel after their latest hunt went successfully. Not only did they drive the poltergeist away from their home in Lawrence, they also had to confront some of their demons. It is understandable that Orion did not join their previous hunt due to the personal connections the boys have there, he felt like staying in the side-lines is probably best. After the hunt they called Orion and asked if they can bunk in at his hotel. The Brit agreed, but made them promise not to use his penthouse for instant gratification of carnal needs.

Speaking of carnal needs, Dean cannot shake off the feeling on how Orion's body perfectly melds with his during that incident at the bar. He never knew why he felt mad at someone getting too close to Orion for comfort. But during the Oklahoma bar incident, he felt like Orion was his and his alone. No one should be allowed to touch or hit on him like that that is not named Dean Winchester. He decided to put those thoughts at the back of his mind and relax a bit at Orion's hotel. He shook his head to clear it again and focused on the laptop in front of him. High-speed internet is so awesome.

"… No. Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just assumed that he will be going to you for ammunitions for his hunts, maybe you have seen him for the last few weeks?" Sam asked his contact.

"_Nope, I have not seen John after he disappeared. If you say is true then I haven't seen him yet." _Sam's contact informed the younger hunter.

"Okay, just call us if you hear anything from dad. Thanks again." Sam requested his contact.

"_Yeah, sure I'll contact you if I hear anything from him." _his contact answered and cut the line.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked his brother who nodded, resigned, that maybe their father doesn't really want to be found.

"Nope, and neither Jefferson nor Pastor Jim has seen hide or hair from him." Sam explained "What about dad's journal? Any clues you have there?" Sam asked.

"Nil, Zilch, no clue whatsoever that can actually lead us to finding dad." Dean said while waving the journal before returning his focus on the laptop.

"Maybe we should call the Feds? File a missing person case on dad?" Sam asked tentatively to his older brother.

"We've talked about this, we cannot put the Feds on his tail, and it will make looking for him much more difficult that it already is." Dean said. Sam was about to say something when the Elevator that is connected to the penthouse opened revealing Orion and another male with platinum blonde hair laughing with each other. Sam looked at his brother, but was amused to find Dean looking at the blonde boy with narrowed eyes, since he is not tensing; Sam posits the Dean is jealous.

-Break-

Draco Malfoy, after the war was sent for a trail, he was saved by the testimony of one Harry James Potter, since then they have become the best of friends. Draco remembered that when Harry rejected his offer of friendship during their first year, he thought that Harry is an ignorant fool. It only took seven years, a war, and a trial to see that Harry is really a nice person and an observant individual; he just downplayed his abilities to avoid getting more fame that his title Boy-Who-Lived still entails. Now Draco is the resident potion master at Hogwarts replacing the retiring Horace Slughorn. Using the works of his godfather, Severus Snape, he rapidly rose to become one of the premier potion masters in the world. He also salvaged the Malfoy name from being completely worthless in Magical Britain. Now he finds himself in the colonies. When Orion picked him up at the airport in Chicago he never expected Potter to own a very luxurious car that is coloured in Slytherin green. They talked for a few minutes and arrived at a high-end hotel. He was surprised again that Potter had bought a hotel with high-class amenities. Draco complimented him on his business tastes. The way to the penthouse was filled with jokes, pranks actually, that Peeves have done in Hogwarts. Once the door opened he saw that there are two blokes that, in Draco's opinion, are eye candies. Any woman who will see them will swoon with their rugged look. Good thing he didn't bring Astoria in the colonies.

Draco was looking around the suite when his eyes fall on the man with hazel-green eyes. Using surface legilimency he finds that this man, named Dean Winchester, is jealous of him. Knowing that Harry is gay and needs someone to share the weight he has been carrying all these years, Draco's Slytherin mind worked on a way to unite these two before he returns to Britain for another school year. Coming up with a decision, he smirked tauntingly at Dean and lowered his hand to Harry's arse and _squeezed_ a cheek. He smirked when he saw Dean's nostrils flare and his hand crumpled into a fist turning white due to the pressure. He also has to remember that Harry is called Orion around these parts and adjusted his plans accordingly.

-Break-

Harry Potter, now Orion Black was surprised when he received Draco's owl post while he was at the park, saying that he will be coming to Chicago and that his flight is today. He prepared himself and went to the airport where Draco said that his flight will land. After waiting for an hour at least he saw the Malfoy Lord exiting the terminal and approached him. Pleasantries were exchanged and both went to Harry's car. Draco whistled lowly at the sleek beauty of the car and complimented him of his choice of car and colour. The ride was filled with chatter, catching up to the events happening. After telling him about hunting, Draco jumped at the opportunity to accompany him on one of the hunts, eager to learn what the nature of the supernatural here is. Harry agreed, but made Draco promise to brew all necessary potions and take care of himself before Astoria hunts Harry. Good thing the penthouse has a hidden room for potion brewing and duelling practice. A duel with a human partner is way better than using a dummy. Harry invited Draco to a spar at some time which he agreed to.

They arrived at the hotel and he was complimented again for his taste on location and business. They walked to the elevator that will lead them to the penthouse, after swiping his key card. The other card was with Dean and Sam they entered the elevator and waited until they get to the penthouse. The ride was filled with story on the pranks Peeves played on the students of Hogwarts. He was also reminded that he has to go there before school year starts and renew the wards. They arrived at the penthouse. What he saw was that Sam is looking at them curious, while Dean is looking at Draco with narrowed eyes. When Draco squeezed a globe of his arse, he was snapped back to reality missing the almost murderous looks Dean is sporting against Draco.

"Oh! Hey guys! Let me introduce you to Draco Malfoy, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, Resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Orion introduced Draco formally to the brothers who nodded at Sam, while smirking at Dean who still has his nostrils flared.

"Draco these are the brothers Dean Winchester and Samuel Winchester of House Winchester." Orion introduced them to Draco in a pure-blood way. The both nodded but Dean's nod was stiff and not stopping observing the blonde.

"Draco let me give you a tour of my penthouse. Let us go to the potions room first then to the duelling room next." Orion stated to Draco who nodded his head and left the Winchesters alone. Dean saw red when they entered Orion's room and even before the door closed he saw this Draco guy smacked Orion's ass. Once the door closed both brothers were snapped back to reality when Dean's mobile phone alerted them to a message.

-Break-

"That was certainly interesting." Sam commented absent-mindedly. Dean just grunted and moved across the room where his duffle bag was. Unknown to Dean, Sam saw his reaction when Draco did those ministrations. Sam doubted if Dean saw the wedding ring affixed on Draco's ring finger or not, but he got the feeling that he is just pushing Dean to admit his feelings to Orion and Sam was going to help him with that.

"Anyway, after all that has happened in Kansas, you'd think he would show up at our old home and help out. You even said it yourself that he should be there. You called him even but as always… nothing." Sam said to his brother.

"I know Sammy." Dean answered irritably when he cannot find his phone. "Where the bloody hell is my phone?" Dean asked to nobody in specific. "Did I just curse in British?" Dean asked his brother who just chuckled a bit. Sam just continued his reasoning.

"You know, dad could be dead for all we know Dean." Sam said, earning him a glare from his older brother.

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – He's…" Dean trailed off and Sam answered for him.

"He's what Dean? He's busy? He's hiding?" Sam asked his brother scathingly. Dean just ignored him and opened his mobile phone and its contents were:

"_Message:_

_From: Unknown_

_42, -89_

_9:52"_

"Huh, I don't believe it." Dean said quietly. Sam just looked at his brother impatiently.

"What did the message say Dean?" Sam asked his brother. Dean looked at his brother

"It's coordinates for a place. Let me check it out." Dean said to his brother. Sam nodded and Dean approached the laptop. After inputting the coordinates, Dean laid back and waited patiently. Sam took this opportunity to ask his brother on the mysterious message.

"You think dad texted us?" Sam asked his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

"He has sent coordinates before Sam." Dean said to his brother who shook his head in disbelief.

"The man can barely work on a _toaster _Dean." Sam said to his brother. Dean ignored the jab and retorted.

"Sam it is good news! It means he is still alive and kicking if not okay." Dean said to his brother trying to convince him that their father has not completely abandoned them.

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?" Sam asked.

"Nah, is said 'Unknown'." Dean answered, Sam just nodded.

"Where does the coordinate point at?" Sam asked. Dean looked at the screen and thanked that it was near Chicago.

"Rockford, Illinois. Intersting." Dean mumbled to himself. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Ok. It is interesting how?" Sam asked his brother.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." Dean said, handing a paper to his brother. Dean continued on whilst Sam is reading the paper looking for facts that at least may point to the supernatural.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Okay. I'm not following. What has this asylum have to do with us?" Sam asked his brother.

"Dad earmarked that same asylum somewhere here in his journal. Hmm, let's see." Dean searched through his father's journal where he earmarked the asylum. He finally found it.

"Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go." Dean said to his brother. Sam just snorted.

"This is a job… Our dear dad wants us to work a job he cannot be bothered with." Sam said disdainfully. Dean just ignored the comment and stood up.

"Let's get Albino and Sabrina here." Dean said with venom when he addressed Draco, whilst a slight longing voice for Orion. They went to Orion's bedroom and knocked… No answer. They knocked again more forcefully this time, still no answer. Dean finally getting impatient and wanted to drag Orion away from Draco opened the door and entered. What they saw next was unimaginable. Draco and Orion are duelling with all they've got.

-Break-

Draco and Orion were having a duel each other with increasing intensity, they both heard the knocks made by the brothers but they ignored it. They felt the air shift, signifying the door has been opened. They both ignored and continue duelling; it has been 30 minutes into the 1 hour duel already.

-Break-

The brothers looked at the duel in awe; Draco's wand was ejecting a bluish-green bolt that is clashing with Orion's crimson red bolt. Draco seeing the brothers smirked at Orion and started firing short bolts to the wall behind the Winchesters.

Both brothers seeing the look were frozen in place when Draco started sending stray bolts to them, they realised it was meant to distract Orion. They looked behind them and saw that the wall is being broken down chunk by chunk.

Orion seeing the smirk glanced at the brothers beside him and saw an arc of Draco's spell hit the wall behind them. Almost seeing Dean hit by it made Orion see red he started pushing his magic slowly to let Draco feel increasing pressure and make him loose his wand.

Draco saw the determined face of Orion apparated silently to the side of the conjured fountain. He then sent a powerful splash of water to Orion to knock him on his feet. Orion noticed this and cast a nonverbal severing charm to split the rushing water in two. He then conjured a Patronus in the form of Prongs and let him spear Draco. Draco noticed this too late and was speared by Prongs. Draco send a Confrigo at the feet of Orion and watched him flew through the air. Prongs instantly disappeared and Draco took advantage. He sent a silent Sectumsempra at Orion. The rule of the duel is: Whoever drew first blood wins.

Dean looked murderous when he saw Orion flew through the air and landed with a thud. He was about to shoot a hole at the blonde when Sam stopped him.

"They know what they are doing Dean. Don't be rash." Sam said absentmindedly. Sam is still in awe of the reality bending the two are doing.

Orion on the other hand saw the curse a mile away by reading Draco's thoughts, he would never use legilimency on him but his thoughts became unshielded after Prongs speared him so he took advantage. He silently apparated himself across the room after casting an disillusionment charm on himself and letting the golem he conjured take the fall. He then saw Draco cast a Sectumsempra. He removed the disillusionment and entrapped Draco in a sphere of water from the fountain, intending to drown him slowly and forfeit the fight. He was correct and Draco did submit after that particular spell.

The Winchesters look in awe when Orion summoned the water from the fountain and enclosed Draco in it. After forfeiting, the Winchester was taken aback by Orion's comment.

"Nice practice duel Draco." Orion said whilst shaking Draco's hand

"True Orion, very true." Draco nodded his head; few are capable of Orion's duelling skills. Good thing he knows Orion's patented duelling style like the back of his hand.

Orion looked at brothers again. Sam still looked in awe of everything that happened, while Dean was looking at him with an unreadable expression, but his hope soared when he thought he saw intense worry in those eyes.

"What can I do to you boys?" Orion asked the Winchesters. They then explained where they are about to go, and what is the nature of the hunt. Orion nodded and said that he will come.

"Guys, Draco will also be coming as well." Orion stated and left, heading to the showers. He did not notice Dean's scowling and before he went to shower. Before having a shower however, he sent an extremely powerful Reparo and Finite Incantatem at the room making it look like a duel has never happened.

-Break-

**I-90 W, CHICAGO CITY – ROCKFORD CITY, STATE OF ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Orion is still bewildered on why Dean insisted that he rides with him. He remembered the event at the hotel earlier quite clearly:

"_Sabrina! I'm riding shotgun with you." Dean said looking very smug about something. Draco just turned and faced Orion who just held confusion in his eyes._

"_Why would Orion allow you to ride shotgun with him Mudblood." Draco retorted for Orion. Orion knew that Draco did not mean it. He also liked the reasoning behind it: 'I may not mean it, but you have to admit it makes insulting people far easier and livelier'._

_Sam on the other hand was looking at his brother, surprised to hear that coming from Dean, most of the time the two of them when left alone will be at each other's throats after five minutes. The two mix like fire and water._

"_Because, Sam and I have talked about it, I play watch to he-witch, while he also plays watch to another he-witch. We tossed the coin, I chose tails, and Sam of course chose heads. Before hand, we assigned which side of the coin you two will be put at: Sabrina here is tails, you're heads. Since I chose tails and tails was the result after the first toss, I get to watch Sabrina here." is the long winded explanation provided by Dean. His brother looked at him like he was crazy, whilst the two sorcerers just communicated mentally and nodded._

"_Sure, why not? We will still arrive at the same place either way." Orion stated. Dean looks relieved and like Christmas came early for him. Sam just looked dumbfounded._

"_Sam, here are the keys, a scratch on my baby and you will find yourself without any hands." Dean stated at his brother, not even bothering to look at him because he was busy looking at Orion's arse._

"_Sure. Let's go, the sooner we arrive there, the faster this job will be finished." Sam said getting inside the Impala while Draco nodded at him and Orion, but looking at Dean with narrowed eyes._

"…rion… Sabrina!" Dean brought Orion back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked Orion, looking worriedly at the sorcerer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Orion stated. Dean looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"You sure? No ill effects from that duel earlier?" Dean asked again, acting like a mother hen at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're nearing the city." Orion said looking at the sign overhead. Dean just sighs silently and looked outside. He looked at Orion from time to time and if Orion caught him staring he will just offer him a soft smile in return.

-Break-

**LOCAL BAR, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Dean and Sam entered the bar where Kelly's partner is supposedly drowning his sorrows for the loss of his partner in the force. They saw him at the bar nursing an empty mug of ale and approached him.

"You're Daniel Gunderson right? And cop as well right?" Dean asked the man at the bar. Gunderson looked at him with a defeated look.

"Yeah, I'm Daniel Gunderson." is the reply.

"Alright, I'm Nigel Tufnel reporter of The Chicago Tribune. May I ask some questions about your partner: Walter Kelly?" Dean asked the officer.

"Yeah, I do mind. I'm just trying to get some beer here." Gunderson said, trying to shoo Dean away.

"That's okay sir. It won't take long. I just wanted the story from your perspective." Dean prodded bluntly at the officer.

"Last week, my partner was there sitting there and sharing a few drinks with me. Now he's dead. Why you'd ambush me here?" The office asked the nosy 'reporter' getting agitated. A monster of a human being shoved Dean away roughly.

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone? The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!" Sam said angrily at the 'reporter'. Dean just gapped at him and walked away.

-Break-

Dean just got outside of the bar when he saw Orion laying his head on Draco's shoulder. That is not acceptable to Dean; he moodily stomped over to the Lamborghini and sat at the right of Orion. They ignored him. Dean getting jealous cleared his throat nosily. Orion finally looked up to him with a small smile and asked:

"What has gotten your knackers in a twist Blondie?" Orion asked the hunter who just pouted. Orion just thought on how those lips will feel on his. He licked his own lips unconsciously; he was brought back to reality when Dean started his 'sad' tale.

"Sasquatch pushed me aside roughly." Dean mock-whined at the sorcerer, they never noticed Draco leaving them quietly for their special time. They were too enraptured in their own little world that anything else is insignificant. They spent their few moments talking about inconsequential things.

-Break-

Dean saw Sam walking to them with Draco trailing behind with four bottles of beer. Dean addressed his brother once he was near enough of hearing range.

"You kinda shoved me too roughly there buddy boy." Dean jabbed at his brother.

"I had to sell it, didn't? It's called method acting." Sam explained, Orion and Draco nodded, while Dean looked downright confused.

"Huh?" Dean replied intelligently. The three of those who understood it just laughed at him.

"Don't get your knackers twisted again Blondie. Just drop it and let us focus on the info Sam has gathered." Orion interjected smoothly, Dean mock-glared at him and huffed. Orion looked again at Sam and asked:

"What have you found out from Gunderson, Sam?" Orion asked the human roadblock while taking a drink from the beer bottle.

"Right, Walter Kelly is a good man. Top of his class, even-keeled, has a very bright future in the force." Sam summarised what he has heard from the partner of said victim.

"What about Kelly's home life? Anything significant there?" Dean asked his brother.

"Kelly has a wife. He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids." Sam explained to his brother. Dean nodded. Orion interjected.

"There is something wrong with the circumstances; nobody does a complete 180 in their personality in a span of a few hours." Orion mused aloud. Draco nodded in agreement.

"This muggle Walter, I doubt he has been imperioed to do that to his wife." Draco added.

"What did Gunderson said about the asylum?" Orion continued the discussion.

"Gunderson said a lot about the asylum." Sam said. He then spent the next 30 minutes telling them about all the legends surrounding the asylum. They then agreed to visit the asylum and investigate.

-Break-

**ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Sam and Dean jumped over the fence guarding the asylum. They looked over to the other side and saw Orion and Draco nodded to each other before spinning on their heels before appearing in front of them with a muted pop. Both brothers just shook their head, wondering why they thought they would have a problem conquering a fence like that. Draco just pointed his wand at the door; they heard a soft click and entered inside.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids over there at the South Wing." Sam said to his brother whilst pointing at the sign indicating where it is.

"South wing huh? Let's see… Ah! Here… During 1972 three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it one of his friends started going nuts and started going postal all over the place." Dean said rifling through his dad's journal for information of past cases that is directly attributed to the asylum.

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." Sam posits to his brother. Dean, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum; then why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean asked his brother for ideas. Sam just hummed noncommittally to his brother while looking around the asylum. He then saw the broken chain lying on the floor.

"Looks like the doors are usually chained. This asylum could've been chained up for years." Sam mused thoughtfully. Analysing the apparent age of the chain they have found.

"Right. Perhaps it is meant to keep people out, or to keep something in." Dean conceded to his brother's point. All four of them looked at each other and nodded. The sorcerer drew their wands and lit the tip, whilst the brothers turned on their flashlights. Sam opened the door and entered, followed by Dean Orion and Draco. However, unknown to brothers, both sorcerers are having a hushed discussion with each other.

"Draco, do you feel something trying to probe your shields?" Orion asked Draco as he strengthened his shield. His occlumency shield is damn impenetrable. His defences were so strong it will make anyone that tried to read his mind cower in fear. Having Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at you will make you damn sure never to probe again.

"Yeah, maybe that sensation is what that drove our officer mad?" Draco suggested. Unknown to them they are right in the head. Orion nodded thoughtfully.

"The Winchesters have no such shields for an attack mentally; let us keep a close eye on them while we are here. Keep watch of any signs of personality changes and behavioural modifications." Orion stated to the platinum blonde who nodded his head.

-Break-

**SOUTH WING, ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

The group are walking down the hallway. Dean feeling mischievous started making a ruckus.

"Let me know if you see dead people, Haley Joel." Dean called out aloud. Sam looking at him exasperated. The two Brits look at him weirdly.

"Dean, enough." Sam ordered his brother after Dean keep calling the names.

"I'm serious Sammy. You know we have to be careful right? Ghosts are attracted to the whole ESP thing you got going on." Dean said in a mock-serious voice to Sam.

"I told you it is not ESP! I just have strange vibes. Weird dreams even." Sam explained to his brother. Dean just looked unconvinced. Orion and Draco looked thoughtful on the gift Sam has.

"You know Sam, dreams can be prophetic." Orion stated. He then mumbled something about prophecies that made Draco snicker earning him a glare from the exasperated sorcerer.

"Yeah whatever, don't ask, don't tell." Dean said not believing what Sam and Orion just said.

"You got a reading on that?" Sam asked his brother, clearly changing topics.

"None at all, of course it doesn't mean that no one's home." Dean said to his brother. Sam agreed at his brother's conjecture and continued on.

"True, some spirits can't appear during specific hours of the day." Sam finished thoughtfully.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean said. He looked around and noticed the hurt look Orion is sporting and the narrowed eyes of restrained fury that is being sent to him by Draco. He felt his stomach knot and feel guilty because of that look. Sam did not notice any of this.

"Yeah they do." Sam agreed, not knowing what is happening amongst his three companions. Dean shook the feeling off and joked feebly at Sam, trying to reduce the tension he is feeling.

"Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Jennifer Love Hewitt, Patricia Arquette, or you?" Dean deadpanned. Sam just pushed him and Dean laughed, the other two sorcerers are not amused. They continued searching the South Wing until they came upon a room that freaked the two brothers and confused the warlocks.

-Break-

The group entered the last room of the south wing that is not boarded up. At the centre of the room is a heavy wooden chair that is fastened at the floor. They looked around some more. Orion wandered near a wall cabinet and opened it, what he saw shock him, but not disgust him. After all seeing some of the most brutal torture sessions conducted by Tom as if he was Tom made him get used to extremely nasty things.

"Hmm, whoever runs this asylum is twisted." Orion muttered aloud earning the question looks of the three others accompanying him. Orion noticed this and explained it further.

"What normal, properly functioning asylum will execute lobotomies or electro-shock therapy on their patients?" Orion asked rhetorically. Sam walked to his position and looked over the instruments.

"Orion what in Merlin's name is a lobotomy and electro-shock therapy. You're the doctor here, explain it to me simply." Draco said exasperatedly. He never knew these things because the Magical World just uses Magic or Potions to cure ailments.

"Draco, a lobotomy is a procedure in which you physically remove as many connections at the pre-frontal cortex of your brain to treat psychoses being manifested by the patient. In simple terms, they open up your skull and methodically destroy a part of your brain to reduce your psychotic episodes." Orion explained enjoying the look of horror on Draco's face.

"An electro-shock therapy, technical term is electroconvulsive therapy, is a procedure in which convulsions are stimulated using electricity." Upon seeing Draco's dumb look he explained further. "Think of electricity as lightning generated by muggles at a lower intensity than natural lightning." Draco nodded in understanding. "Usually, ET is administered to patients with severe depression or mania. But, I doubt there are many persons here that are depressed or manic while this asylum is running." Orion finished his explanation. Dean interjected after Orion's mock-lecture at Draco.

"People running this asylum while operational are like my Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." Dean joked at Sam. The warlocks, not knowing what the hell Dean talked about remained silent. Sam just ignored Dean, making Dean's smile fall off.

"So, whaddaya think Sam? Ghosts possessing people?" Dean asked Sam, changing subjects.

"Maybe or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting." Sam theorised.

"Spirits driving them insane, kinda like my man Jack in The Shining." Dean grins at Sam. Sam just looked at him, trying to remove something from his chest.

"Dean." said man looked at Sam. "When are we going to talk about it?" Sam asked his brother. Dean just looked at him confused.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked his brother.

"That dad is not here with us." Sam said. Both brothers have forgotten that they are not alone and that the sorcerers are watching them intently but subtly while pretending to look around the room for clues.

"Oh, I see. How 'bout… never?" Dean said to his brother seriously.

"I'm serious Dean." Sam said frustrated.

"So am I Sam." Dean retorted.

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about." Sam said, pushing his point to his stubborn brother.

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order." Dean stated to his brother.

"So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?" Sam asked his brother incredulously.

"Of course." Dean stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Sam just sighed and gave Dean a frustrated place. On the other side of the room, the sorcerers are having a conversation under the Muffliato.

"They should not be talking private matters in this kinds of place." Orion stated after hearing the conversation. Rationalising that whatever entity is dwelling here is going to make Sam's frustration intensify further.

"True, but it is not our place to comment Harry." Draco said wisely to his friend.

"All right keep watch, especially Sam, looks like he is more vulnerable here than Dean." Orion stated to Draco who nodded. He then lifted the spell and went to a table and found a name plate.

"Guys!" Orion said getting the attention of the bickering brothers. "I've found us a name, Sanford Ellicott. We know what we have to do; we need to research this place and this person in question to get us on possible events that have happened here that may lead to us solving the puzzle." Orion finished. He then threw the name plate to Sam while the trio walked out. Sam just looked at the nameplate with a bitch-face.

-Break-

**MENTAL HEALTH CLINIC, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Orion is sitting at the couch comfortably whilst reading a magazine. He looked up and saw the sign that says: 'James Ellicott M.D, Clinical Psychiatrist.' Just then said doctor slip his head out of his office's door.

"Orion Black?" The good doctor asked Orion.

"That's me." Orion admitted. He stood up and entered the office.

"Thanks for seeing me last minute." Orion apologised sheepishly at the psychiatrist

"Think nothing of it." Ellicott assured Orion. Orion just nodded and put a full-body bind on the doctor whose eyes widened in fear.

"What have you done to me? Help!" Ellicott shouted. Unknown to him the room was silenced already by Orion.

"Don't worry doctor I will not hurt you." Orion assured the man, it didn't work for the man still shouted pleas for help. Orion silenced him. He took hold of the doctor's head and looked directly at his eyes. He found out that his father is the man they are investigating. Orion peered deeper in the mind of Sanford's son. After a few minutes he has all the information pertaining to the asylum and his dad. He gently pulled out of his mind. He undid his body-bind and his silencing spell on him. The doctor just looked at him with fear.

"Wha… What are you?" Ellicott finaly asked Orion.

"A very powerful person my good doctor, not the type of person you want to cross with." Orion stated. He withdrew his wand and pointed at the man.

"I do apologise sir but my existence must be completely kept a secret. Obliviate!" Orion said, casting the memory charm on the doctor.

"You have done a psychological session with me. I was talking about my depression and problems in my social life. You will never tell anyone about me as demanded by your code of ethics. You will only divulge that information that I have stated to you if the law demands it so." Orion intoned clearly at the dazed doctor who just nodded dumbly at him. Orion holstered his wand and walked out of the clinic after dispelling the silencing ward on the room. He got inside of his car and went to the library where he left the trio.

-Break-

**PUBLIC LIBRARY, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

While Orion was at the clinic to 'interview' the doctor, the three of them are researching previous articles that have mentioned the infamous asylum. While sitting at a table far from any civilians, Draco dropped down the articles he is perusing and looked pointedly at both brothers.

"Let me warn you Winchesters." Draco drawled out. This got both the brother's attention and made them tense at the serious look the platinum blonde is giving them. Dean tried to finger his gun only to find out he cannot move his arm. He tried to move his leg, same effect. He glared at Draco; Draco just looked at him coolly. Sam looked nervous and he also found himself frozen.

"I'll be blunt with my warning: If you ever and I do mean EVER hurt Orion in any way physically, mentally, or emotionally, I will hunt you down, skin you while you are alive and force you to vomit your entrails. Am I understood?" Draco asked the brothers. Sam nodded getting sick at the idea of him vomiting his entrails. Dean just looked unconvinced.

"As if you have the power to do that; I know for a fact that even your so-called 'magic' powers cannot be all-encompassing." Dean said to Draco smugly. Draco just smirked evilly and withdrew his wand and pointed it at the table in front of them after magically stacking the sheets orderly at another table

**NOTE: VIOLENT ANIMAL DEATH FOLLOWING. SKIP IF YOU WANT.**

"Serpensortia." Draco intoned a fairly large king cobra sprout out from the wand. Both brothers looked in shock at the conjured snake. Draco wasted no time in pointing the wand at the snake and transformed it into a small puppy. Draco pointed the wand again at the puppy and intoned.

"Viscera Tollere." The black-gray bolt of the entrail-expelling curse hit the puppy and both brothers looked in horror as the puppy started spewing out its organs and fall to the table dead.

"Scourgify." Draco said pointing at the gory mess. The table was clean again. Draco looked at the brothers again, only to see fear in their eyes.

"I will do that to you both, if you hurt Orion. Do I make myself clear?" Draco asked, getting a shaky and horrified look and nod from the brothers. Draco lifted the spell on them and started searching again. The atmosphere around the trio is extremely tense. Orion arrived later after 15 minutes.

**NOTE: VIOLENT ANIMAL DEATH ENDS.**

"Hey guys… Why do you look like you have seen a puppy died in front of your eyes?" Orion asked the brothers in bewilderment. Draco just remained stoic and silent. Dean and Sam just looked at each other and then looked at Draco before looking at Orion who is now confused on what is happening around them.

"Anyway, I have 'interviewed' the resident psychiatrist and I have found some interesting information about him, Sanford, and Roosevelt Asylum. First the doctor is the son of our target. Second, Sanford was the chief of staff in Roosevelt Asylum when a riot in 1964 happened. Now here is the fun part: The south wing housed all criminally insane individuals. They are the ones who started said riot, killing Sanford and his staff including fellow patients too. What is baffling is that Sanford's body was never found by authorities." Orion narrated to them.

"Woah, wait a second. What do you mean 'never found the body'?" Dean asked Orion, who just gave him an 'are you really this thick look'.

"He meant it literally Dean, Sanford's body was never found. The police searched the entire premises; they never found the corpse of Sanford. I theorise that the patients stuffed his body somewhere well-hidden." Sam answered for Orion who nodded his head in agreement.

"So after the riot, they all transferred the surviving patients to the psych ward of nearby hospitals in the area." Orion finished his narration about the asylum, its staff, and possible answer on what supernatural thing is happening there.

"So, to sum it all up: We've got a lot of violent deaths there and a bunch of unrecovered bodies." Dean surmised aloud.

"Resulting in a bunch of angry spirits and making the abandoned asylum haunted." Sam completed the incomplete summary Dean gave.

"Good times. Well, let us check the asylum tonight." Dean said feeling nostalgic about something.

-Break-

**22:48 – ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Two university students enter the abandoned asylum.

"Check this out… Creepy yet, terrifying." The guy said to his date.

"I thought we are going to a movie?" The woman protested to her male companion.

"This is so much better than movie. It is real life." The guy said dismissively.

"I cannot believe you call this a date." The girl huffed in irritation.

"C'mon, it is going to be fun!" The guy just ignored her protests and tugged her to the maze of hallways of the asylum.

"Hey what is that?" The guy exclaimed. He jumps and turns around. His date swings around to where he is only to be poked. The guy laughs heartily, she hits him. He just continued laughing. They wander a bit more and stopped in front of a room.

"C'mon let's check it out." The guy tried to persuade his terrified date. She just stood her ground and said:

"I don't want to go… Let's just go." The girl said to him.

"C'mon!" The guy tries again. She just looked at him, realising that they are at an impasse the guy settled on a compromise.

"Okay, okay… You can wait here." The guy told her.

"Wa… Gavin. No." The woman told Gavin.

"I'm just gonna be gone in a minute. Nothing is going to get ya. I promise." Gavin told her terrified date.

Gavin just moves into the next room alone. The door slammed behind him. He looks at it and grins. He continued his way through the holes in the wall, upon reaching the second room he saw an outline of a woman standing in the doorway just as his flashlight fails. He shakes it to no avail.

"Damn it." Gavin mutters and turned around to face the woman behind him.

"Hey sweetie, couldn't take it huh?" He asked the woman huskily. The woman just continued her way and put both her hands at Gavin's cheeks and said:

"Hey." They started making out. Gavin then heard a distant voice that is muffled by the wall.

"Gavin? Gavin, where are you?" Her date shouted. Gavin broke the kiss and finally saw the face of the woman he was making out with. Gavin pulls back and freaks out.

-Break-

**23:13 – ROOSEVELT ASYLUM, ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

The group got out of their cars and approached the entrance. They all nodded at each other and entered the building.

Sam has a video recorder in one hand and a flashlight in another. Dean is carrying an EMF reader. The sorcerers are watching their backs.

"Getting readings Dean?" Sam asked his brother. Dean just nodded his head.

"Bigtime." is Dean's simple reply

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said to no one in particular.

"Probably more than 3 spirits are roaming around this place." Dean said. Sam nodded and continued his brother's thought train.

"And if unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting…" Sam said trailing off.

"We've got to find them and burn them. Be careful though, the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." Dean finished. Unknown to them in a corner is a bald man being restrained by a straitjacket.

The brothers split up, deciding that they will finish faster if they work individually. Orion is going with Sam. Draco is going with Dean.

-Break-

Sam and Orion entered a room, after a minute the video camera pans to an elderly woman with white hair and a bloody eye hanging out moving towards Sam. Orion saw the ghost without cameras due to his title of Master of Death. He pointed at the spirit and cursed it:

"Avada Kedavra." The green bolt of death rushed hitting the woman at the head she shrieks and dissipates.

"Thanks." Sam said gratefully to the sorcerer.

Dean and Draco entered and saw Orion pointed his wand at the ghost and incanted the killing curse.

"I never knew the killing curse will work on ghosts as well." Draco mused. Orion just shrugged.

"The killing curse kills the soul of any living being that is hit by it, I imagine it doing the same to a raw soul. But it will never truly be gone. As long as it has an anchor here in the physical world a soul will never be truly killed. Guns with rock salt will work but only temporarily because it disrupts the spirit's electrical composition. A killing curse on the other hand, will force the soul _out_ of this realm making it hard to near impossible to come back here." Orion explained to Draco and the hunters.

"How about the Bloody Mary, is she truly gone?" Sam asked Orion after learning the effects of the so-called killing curse on the soul.

"Yeah, she is gone you've shattered the mirror, I set it on fire after saving you. It let it burn until nothing remains of the mirror." Orion explained. Both brothers nodded at this.

"Anyway, that was weird." Sam stated to them. All nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'll say." Dean said. He then started moving around the room whilst Sam follow.

"No Dean, I meant it was weird because she didn't attack me." Sam clarified to his older brother.

"Look likes pretty aggro from where I was standing." Dean retorted.

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't want to hurt me, then what does she wants?" Sam asked his brother. Dean was about to answer him when a noise interrupted him. They all looked around and the sorcerers pointed their illuminated wand tip at the source of the sound. The brothers followed their gaze and saw they were looking at a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet. They approached it and saw that at the side the bed was a blonde head. They all prepared themselves. Dean pointing a shotgun at it, while the sorcerers are pointing their wands at it a curse on the tip of their heads, Sam nodded to them and clutched the bed. Sam tips it over and saw a young woman crouching. She turns around looking terrified and gasping. All of them relaxed a bit.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" Dean asked smiling at her reassuringly.

"Katherine. Kat." The woman introduced herself.

"Okay, I'm Dean. these are Sam, Orion, and Draco." Dean said, pointing at the respective meatbags while introducing themselves to the terrified woman.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked a little frustrated at the woman. She looked ashamed and little fearful of Sam. Draco and Orion noticed the subtle changes in Sam's behaviour after entering the asylum and vowed to keep a more vigilant eye at the hunter.

"Um, my boyfriend Gavin." Kat admitted to the hunters.

"Is he here?" Dean asked the woman who nodded her head in agreement.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..." Kat explained, but was cut off by Dean.

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam here will escort you out, the three of us will find your boyfriend okay?" Dean prodded her gently.

"No! No. I'm not leaving without Gavin. I'm coming with you." She said defiantly.

"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous." Dean tried to reason with the hysterical woman.

"That is why I'm going to find him." The woman said still defiant against reason. The four looked at each other and shrugs. Dean nodded his head

"Alright we have to split to find him faster." Dean said. Orion is going with them whilst Draco and Sam will be partnering up.

-Break-

In another part of the asylum, Sam and Draco are shouting for Gavin.

"Gavin?" Sam asked no reply. Draco look thoughtful for a moment.

"Let me try something." Draco said, Sam just looked at him curiously.

"Point Me Gavin!" Draco intoned. The wand levitated a few inches from his palm and started spinning only to fall back at Draco's palm.

"Something is interfering with the tracking charm." Draco muttered. Sam nods his head in understanding and they continued their search.

-Break-

Dean, Kat and Orion are looking at a dirty window.

"Gavin? Gavin!" Kat exclaimed, calling for his errant boyfriend. Orion discretely used the tracking charm but came up negative. Something is disrupting the charm from doing its job properly.

"I got a question for ya. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?" Dean asked the woman not even looking at her. The woman cocked her head to the side and answered.

"I've guess so." She answered not knowing where the line of questioning will go to next. Dean just turned at her and looked her right in the eye and said:

"Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted...don't go in!" Dean chided her. She nodded and Dean turned around with Orion beside him. Unseen to them, a dark figure looks at the trio before streaking across the dark tinted window.

-Break-

Sam and Draco found a live body lying unconscious at the floor. Sam kneeled to the body's side trying to wake him up. Draco just pointed his wand at the man and ordered Sam to step away a little.

"Rennervate!" Draco intoned clearly. Gavin woke up and looked around he caught sight of Sam and Draco and freaks out.

"Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help." Sam said trying to reassure the frightened man.

Sam then asked some questions to the man. He then informed the man that they have found his girlfriend and she is safe and sound. They then noticed a silver light coming from the hallway. They readied their weapons. After a few moments a silvery stag entered the room and approached them. Draco lowered his wand, realising that Orion sent them a message using his Patronus.

"_Draco, get your asses here this instant. Kat's been separated from us. Hurry!" _Prongs disappeared after delivering its message.

"We have to get moving! Explanations will come later." Draco said going to the place where Prongs has whispered to him.

-Break-

**5 minutes before the Patronus message:**

The trio are in another hallway. A few moments later, Dean's flashlight stopped working.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and started searching his pockets for his lighter. Orion just rolled his eyes and raised his wand a little bit casting the Lumos charm silently. But even before he got to casting Kat's voice interrupted them.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm." She protested. The two looked at where her general direction is. Orion lit up his wand and looked at her and Dean. They are too far away from each other that physical interaction is impossible. They looked at her arm and saw a disembodied hand clutching her arm. Kat is then dragged to a room where a metal door slams shut cutting access. Dean races off to retrieve her. Orion shot off Prongs and let him deliver a message at Draco and Sam. He then followed Dean to where he is banging at door trying to force it open. He raised his wand and pointed it at the door ready to cast Expulso when he heard Sam.

-Break-

"Orion don't!" Sam said, Orion just looked at him like he was crazy but still did not lower his wand.

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down." Sam said to the woman behind the door.

"I have to do what?" Kat shrieks at them from her side of the door.

There was a long silence and Orion was getting twitchy when the door opened and came out Kat unharmed by completely out of her wits.

"137." She said to the group. Orion connected the dots quickly.

"Draco, you and Sam guide these two 'adventurers' to the front door. Give them a calming draught then obliviate them. Dean and I will go to the aforementioned room and take a look around." Orion stated with his war general voice. Draco and Sam nodded and left them. Orion looked at Dean and said to him.

"We'll need to be careful here, I can sense something is trying to play mind games at me and Draco earlier. I'm afraid you, Sam, Gavin and Kat maybe susceptible at behavioural manipulation." Orion stated grimly.

"So that is why Draco went with them. What is he going to do to them?" Dean demanded.

"If someone gets a 180 change in their behaviour, Draco will stun him or her. If you did a 180 I will stun you and finish the hunt myself." Orion explained to Dean who just gives him a tense and stiff nod. Over the hunts they have been with Orion he has come to implicitly trust him and his feelings for him also helped in harbouring a tenuous trust between them.

They moved down the hallway, Orion lifted his lighted wand and saw that they are in front of room 137 he tried to push the door open but it won't budge. Dean tried opening it, but it still did not budge.

"Dean move to the side, this may get loud." Orion stated he pointed his wand at the centre of the door and intoned:

"Expulso!" The door blasted inwards destroying the furnitures blocking the way. They both entered and started to look around. Good thing the thing was underpowered; it will have been a terrible mess if he overpowered it. Orion is reading through the medical reports looking for clues. Dean looked around and saw a loose panel and pried it opened he found a satchel inside and takes it out. He places it in the table where Orion was reading through report after report. Dean opens it and saw more reports, important reports.

"This is why I get paid big money!" Dean exclaimed, Orion just rolled his eyes.

"What have we here…" Orion trailed off and started going through the files inside the satchel. He frowns when he saw what Sanford has been doing to his patients. Dean looks over and read a few lines of the report and said:

"Well, all work and no play make Sanford a dull boy."

"He is using lobotomies and other invasive procedures to prove or disprove his hypothesis that increased aggression is an effective therapeutic technique." Orion summarises the reports he is reading from the satchel.

A sound interrupted them from their musings. They looked up and saw Draco's Patronus, a dragon, enter the room.

"_Orion, Sam said that Dean called him and went to the basement. I'm here with the muggles and have obliviated, and escorted them out of here by the time you receive this message. You take care of the brothers; I'll take of these two dunderheads." _Draco's Patronus then disappeared having fulfilled its job for now.

"Let's go to the basement and find Sam." Orion said to the older Winchester who nodded at him.

"I've got to admit those silver things are pretty damn beautiful and practical." Dean commented as they rushed to the basement.

"I know, our magic is versatile, I'll disillusioned myself and shadow you." Orion stated upon seeing Dean's nod he cast the charm on himself and Dean looked at the place where Orion was standing a moment ago.

"Let's go to the basement Blondie." Orion stated and they went to the basement.

-Break-

Dean, with a disillusioned Orion entered the basement.

"Sam!" Dean called on his brother. As he turns around he saw Sam standing in front of him, he reflexively raised the shotgun at his brother only to lower it again after he realised it was Sam.

"Stupefy!" A red bolt hit Sam's chest dead on and Sam slumped to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" Dean shouted at the now visible sorcerer.

"Sam was not himself. I can feel it. He will not wake up until I've muttered the counter. For now let us search for the damn room and be over with." Orion stated in a no-nonsense voice. Dean just nodded not willing to anger a wizard that is evidently more powerful than the blonde. Orion then casted the Homenum Revlio wandlessly and non-verbally, aside from the three of them who are glowing green, revealing that they are alive. A red one was seen behind a wall. Orion pointed it to Dean. Dean saw it and nodded his head.

"Bombarda." Orion stated destroying the false wall and moving forward. He then looked around and followed his nose and saw that there is the corpse of Sanford lying inside the cupboard.

"Dean; salt up the body, I'll be the one setting it on fire using a spell, that will make sure Sanford will not come back. Dean nodded and started salting the mummified body. Orion the ever watchful seeker noticed that a gurney is flying towards Dean he pointed his wand at it and transfigured it into birds who flew out of the open window of the basement. He looked around and saw the surprised look of Sanford. He then pointed his wand at the ghost and used all his hatred of someone who threatens to harm those he cared about and let it fuel this spell.

"Avada Kedevra!" Orion intoned and watched the spirit of Sanford being ripped away from this plane of existence.

"I'm done!" Dean exclaimed to him. Orion nodded and pointed his wand at the bones.

"Fiendfyre!" Orion intoned, at first nothing happened making Dean think that the spell is a dud he then saw a tongue of flame shoot out of Orion's wand and watched as the fire roared to life destroying the bones and ashes permanently. Orion reined the fire easily and ends the casting. Sanford Ellicott will never return again.

They both walked out of the basement and saw the still lying unconscious body of Sam. Orion pointed his wand at him and non-verbally cast the counter. Sam wakes up and stands up groggily.

"What happened?" Sam asked Orion and Dean.

"Sanford has been dispatched of permanently. Let's go, better not let the blonde ponce waiting for us." Orion stated with mock shiver. Both brothers just chuckled silently. They emerged from the front door where they saw the parents of both students picking up their child.

"Let's go back to Chicago, I'm tired." Orion stated.

"You still have to come to England with me Orion." Draco reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I remembered, we can just use the floo to enter the great hall later." Orion stated and entered his car. Dean immediately went to ride shotgun. Sam looked at his brother amused, whilst Draco looked at Dean calculatingly. Draco then turned to Sam.

"Remember my warning; if any of you or your friends or family hurt Orion, I will make them vomit their entrails. Am I understood?" Draco asked Sam who nodded nervously. Draco looked at him for a moment before disappearing with a light pop. Sam looked at the place where the blonde was standing earlier and shook his head, still not used to the disappearing tricks of his wizard companions.

-Break-

**PENTHOUSE SUITE, FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, U.S.A**

Dean and Sam are sitting at the living room watching a ball game when Draco and Orion entered the room. They both looked at their robes and saw that they are well made and made for nobles.

"Let's go Orion. You are the Lord of THREE Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Three of the Seven founding houses of Magical Britain. Neville, Daphne, Susan will be waiting for you at the other side. I think this is about the Crouch lordship that you have inherited." Draco drawled at Orion ignoring the fact that there are two other people who are looking at Orion with eyebrows disappearing in their hairline.

"Okay. After I renew the ward-stones, I will go to the Wizengamot and officially accept my position as Head of the Crouch family. Draco, you do realise that after that I will disappear again?" Orion asked the blonde who just nodded his head.

"It's just a mere formality, with you carrying four votes you can pass any law you want. But since you are deferring to those dunderheads sitting at the Wizengamot you needn't worry. Although the Seven has still absolute Veto powers, just reminding you." Draco stated. Draco then picked a small pinch of floo powder and threw it to the fireplace and called out clearly:

"Great Hall, Hogwarts!" Draco then stepped through the green flames and vanished. Orion followed his lead and disappeared through the green flames. The fire died down and returned to its normal orange blaze.

"Did I just saw what I think I saw?" Dean asked at his brothers looking at the now empty fireplace.

"That is so cool. I wonder if it will work with us non-magical. It will make transporting easier and instantaneous." Sam said before heading to the kitchen. Dean just shook his head and entered his room to get some sleep.

-Break-

Sam went out of the kitchen munching on his sandwich and walked back to the living room. He saw that Dean was not there and concluded that he was already sleeping. He sat down and opened his laptop. He heard a phone go off and looked around. He saw it was Dean's phone, he grabbed it and went to Dean's room and knocked loudly.

"Dean! Your phone! Someone is calling you!" Sam said to his brother. No response he shook his head plumped down at the comfortable couch and observed the phone. It is still ringing. He answered the call.

"Hello?" Sam asked the caller. He listens before standing straight up

"Dad?" Sam asked the caller.

-Break-

Please leave a review. Also, I would like to thank you for all the support of this series. :D


End file.
